S'chn T'gai Family Drabbles
by Wahoogal06
Summary: Story follows the Enterprise's first family after the events of "Broken Orbit" in both good times and bad. See what happens to Spock, Nyota and their friends as their family grows! Rating may change later on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Just a few words before we get started. I own nothing (except T'Alora), so please don't sue. This first chapter is long but the others will be or are much shorter. All Vulcan translations will be provided at the bottom of the page (which were found through the VLD). Also, you don't need to have read "Broken Orbit" to follow along with this story unless you want to know all about the circumstances surrounding T'Alora's birth.

Enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Sa-mekh-al<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2261.346, 1700 hours. **When Sarek and his entourage materialized in the transporter room of the _Enterprise_, he squinted his eyes. Those few that noticed chalked it up to him adjusting to the brightness of the room. He was not.

His squinting was born of a mild disappointment. It had been seven weeks and three days since his ko-fu-il had been born and this was to be their first meeting. Up until that moment Sarek had been working under the impression that Spock, Nyota and T'Alora would be there to greet him when he arrived; instead, he and his delegation were welcomed by Captain Kirk, Doctor McCoy, and a yeoman whom he was not familiar with.

The Captain grinned enthusiastically and held up his hand in the ta'al while the Doctor frowned and struggled to mimic the gesture. "Welcome back aboard the _Enterprise_, Ambassador. I trust your trip's been well so far?"

Sarek nodded as he stepped off the pad and allowed himself, Tarpan and Shornal to be led out the door. "Our journey to Chausa thus far has been expedient and uneventful, as anticipated."

"Good, good. Let's see if we can't continue the trend then, eh?"

Idle chit-chat of this sort continued until the yeoman stopped and entered a code to a suite of rooms for his companions. She began explaining the technological features and amenities in accented Vulkhansu, unaware that his companions had deferred to him for further instruction. "We will resume our review of the mission at 0630 tomorrow in my quarters. Is that understood?"

"Ha, Osu."

"Then you are dismissed."

He, Kirk and McCoy strolled along down the hall again and Sarek wondered once more where his son and daughter-in-law were. There was a 23.43% likelihood that they were both on duty and therefore could not attend his arrival; there was also a 5.61% chance that T'Alora had been stricken ill. He glanced at Doctor McCoy as the officers paused before the door of his usual suite, the Captain punching in a code as they talked. _IF_ his granddaughter were ill no doubt the CMO would be on hand to treat her.

It was a somewhat reassuring thought.

"Welcome home, Ambassador," the Doctor drawled, stepping aside as the door opened. Inside Sarek was gifted with the very sight he longed to see—his family.

"We'll, uh, leave you four alone for now. Don't forget, dinner at 1900 in the Captain's quarters."

Spock stepped forward while Nyota remained standing near the couch cradling the baby. "Vulcans do not forget, Captain. We will be there." The Doctor left grumbling about the "calculating elf" while the Captain's grin widened as they exited. His son stepped forward with hand raised; though he did not smile Spock's eyes were bright. "Tonk'peh, sa-mekh. Lau nash-veh ragtau du-tor t'du ko-fu-il, S'chn T'gai T'Alora Amadika?"

Right on cue Nyota stepped forward, radiant as ever, and Sarek's own face threatened to split into a rarely seen smile. He peered down at T'Alora swaddled tight in her blankets and she blinked back up at him with eyes that were exact miniatures of her grandmother's.

"She is a most fascinating child.".

Nyota's smile deepened. "Her father and I couldn't agree more."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2261.254, 2002 hours. **Their journey was eight days in duration, yet Sarek's time with T'Alora was limited. The mediations that awaited them required great foresight and planning; not only that but his granddaughter's own feeding and sleeping schedules and the duty schedules of her parents differed from his own enough to constrain their visits together. What precious time they had was usually spent in public venues such as the recreation rooms or the 'Mess' and oftentimes members of the crew would join them and claim a portion of T'Alora's attention.

Sarek waited until his last night aboard the _Enterprise_ to give Spock and Nyota the carefully wrapped parcel hidden amongst the folds of his robes. Illogical though it was he knew it would be difficult to part with the album but he did not need the images it contained to recall the events captured therein—T'Alora did. Halfway to his son's rooms he felt the ship rock slightly beneath his feet; were it not for years of interplanetary travel he would have hardly detected any difference at all but Sarek recognized the trouble immediately. The ship was being fired upon. Seconds later the klaxons blared and the empty hallway was filled with officers headed for their stations

He keyed in the command to his son and daughter-in-law's quarters seconds later and entered into the midst of a disagreement.

"…will be considered AWOL and subject to dishonorable discharge from Starfleet if you do not report."

"I understand that, _Spock_," Nyota replied, gritting her teeth. She held her daughter close and tried to soothe the girl's cries. "But leaving her here isn't an option!"

Sarek swooped in, immediately reaching for his granddaughter. "I will ensure T'Alora's safety and well-being while you attend to your duties."

Nyota blinked, whether due to his sudden appearance or his insistence on taking her baby, before transferring T'Alora into his waiting arms. He looked up and saw Spock nod at him before both departed swiftly for the Bridge.

T'Alora's cries turned to hiccups as he held her close. It was, Sarek recalled perfectly, the first time the two of them had been left alone together. He could still vaguely sense her confusion though it gradually subsided into curiosity; 1.15 minutes later a tiny arm wrenched free of the blankets and flailed about in his direction.

Amanda often used to hold Spock in a similar fashion and took great delight when he would grab hold of her proffered finger. Sarek had declined indulging her in this whim as it was not the Vulcan way. Now he took a seat on the nearby sofa and allowed himself the opportunity to connect with his only grandchild.

_Warm. Safe._

Sarek's heart purred in his side. _"Yes, T'Alora. You will always be safe when you are with me."_ She studied him closely though her vision was not yet fully in focus; in particular she honed in on his ears. An impression of Spock came to her mind. _"I am not your sa-mekh."_ T'Alora found the notion very alarming indeed and her tiny lips puckered together in prelude to a wail. Despite his attempts to bond with her over the last eight days she still did not readily recognize him. _"I am the father of your father," _he hurried to explain, _"I am your sa-mekh-al."_

Memories of him and Spock through the years filtered across the bond until she was secure in the knowledge that he was who he claimed to be. T'Alora was just beginning to relax when a fresh blast rocked the ship, this time much more strongly then before. She whimpered in his arms and Sarek retrieved the parcel he had originally intended to deliver.

It was a holo album compiled by Amanda depicting their early courtship and their Terran wedding. Sarek had discovered it in amongst her belongings when he returned to the residence they had kept in San Francisco. On the front of the album was a formal portrait of them standing at the altar of her church, Amanda in her white dress and him in his heavy Vulcan robes, facing each other as they spoke their vows.

He shifted T'Alora in his arms so that she might better see the holo-images. _"This is your ko-mekh-il__," _he explained, pointing squarely at Amanda's chest. Sarek felt the little girl's delight as she stared at her grandmother's face. T'Alora liked the way Amanda smiled; it reminded her of her own mother. _"You are correct, little one. The mother of your father was human, just as your mother is human."_

Sarek turned the page and began verbally describing the memories associated with each image so that his granddaughter no longer acknowledged the rocking of the ship. He too became so lost in the stories that the _Enterprise_ fairly slipped away. They were approaching the end of the album when Sarek became aware of two people standing in the entryway to the room.

"That was beautiful," Nyota whispered as she wiped a tear from her eye. She came to sit beside him and placed a hand on Sarek's knee but said nothing more. Catching sight of her mother T'Alora began to fuss and would not be satisfied until she was placed back in her arms.

_"Sleep well, my taluhk ko-fu-il.__ I cherish thee." _Reluctantly he let her go and watched as Nyota headed down the hall to the nursery.

Sarek glanced down at the album in his lap; Amanda was smiling sweetly as he held her in both arms. That day—and that night—were still so vivid in his memory…

"I do not recall having seen this before," Spock announced, breaking his private reverie. His son had come to sit beside him on the couch and both looked down at the picture.

"I discovered this in her desk in the house on Greenleaf Street 6.72 months after the destruction of Vulcan. I kept this memento for myself after that time."

Whether his son understood why he could not part with it before now Sarek could not say. He watched Spock drink in this much younger version of his mother dressed in a loose cotton dress—so unlike the attire she adopted later in life—with a bright floral garland draped around her neck.

"This image was taken at the start of our honeymoon, shortly after our Earth bonding ceremony. Your mother chose this resort on the island of Hawaii due to the privacy it afforded and it's profound knowledge and respectful treatment of all off-world guests. I believe she also chose this location due to the atmospheric conditions it experienced at that time of the year. Six out of ten days of our stay the temperature resembled a cool Vulcan day." He waited for Spock to say something—anything—but his son still had yet to speak. Sarek continued, "The floral garland she is wearing is part of a local custom called a 'lei'…"

"I am familiar with a lei."

Sarek sat in silence next to his son, each listening to Nyota down the hall. The snap of buttons followed by gurgles, giggles and clips of Swahili were heard by both men.

"It was my intention prior to your being called away to deliver this album for T'Alora's use. We were able to fully explore 87% of the album before your return and I believe she understands that this is her grandmother." In the image an errant lock of hair sat curled just beside Amanda's cheek; how Sarek wished he could reach out and wrap it around his own finger. "However, T'Alora's optic nerves are not yet fully functional, nor is her brain fully developed enough to allow her to process these images and the stories accompanying them in the long term. I believe that I will need to repeat this exercise often in the coming years."

Spock remained silent on the matter and—unreasonable though it was—Sarek grew ill-at-ease. Had his son somehow taken umbrage with his previous statement? It was not as if this thought was without precedent. There were numerous times in their shared past where Sarek had spoken with his son in one manner and been misunderstood. He had not meant to insult Spock, only share what few physical reminders he had left of his wife with this new generation.

"I do agree. T'Alora will need instruction on Mother and her life, as well as on you and your years together living on Vulcan. This will take extensive amounts of time and repetition."

The tightness in his chest subsided and Sarek relaxed knowing that his meaning had not been misconstrued. He began to picture the future with T'Alora and all that he had to teach her…

"You will also be called upon to share your knowledge with our other children as the family expands in the coming years."

At that happy prospect Sarek did finally smile.

* * *

><p>sa-mekh-al = grandfather<p>

Ha, osu = Yes, sir

Tonk'peh, sa-mekh. Lau nash-veh ragtau du-tor t'du ko-fu-il, S'chn T'gai T'Alora Amadika? = Hello, father. May I introduce to you your granddaughter, S'chn T'gai T'Alora Amadika?

ko-mekh-il = grandmother

taluhk ko-fu-il = precious granddaughter


	2. Chapter 2

The Wedding

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2263.151, 1528 hours. **"You nervous?"

Spock tugged on his cuffs and watched his friend nearly jump out of his skin as Jim playfully elbowed him in the ribs. The anxious look on McCoy's face was quickly replaced with a very familiar scowl. "Hell no, I'm not nervous, and quit pokin' me! I've already done this before, what's there to be nervous about?"

The last of the guests filtered into the Rec Room and took their seats. Kirk waggled his brow suggestively before stepping up to the makeshift altar to officiate; Spock stood beside the groom with his eyes trained on the door awaiting the entrance of his ko-fu and k'diwa. In his peripheral vision he saw sweat begin to form on McCoy's brow.

"Although you have completed this ritual before," he began quietly as the music filtered in through the speakers, "You have not undergone it with Nurse Chapel; therefore your heightened emotional state in this current situation is logical."

The Doctor harrumphed and rolled his eyes as the doors opened. "Enough with the logic already, Spock! Geez, even on my own weddin' day…"

Despite his obvious annoyance Spock saw the good Doctor visibly relax. Inwardly, Spock smiled.

* * *

><p>ko-fu = daughter<p>

k'diwa = Beloved

**A/N: **Sorry this one's so short, but like I said, these are drabbles! Also, is there anyone out there who speaks engineer? Specifically _Enterprise_ engineer? I feel like every time I try and get technical about the ship I fail miserably and would love to have some help. This isn't for right now but for future stuff so no rush but I'd appreciate any and all assistance! Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **What can I say? I just couldn't contain myself...

* * *

><p><span>First Logic<span>

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2264.19, 1846 hours. **"Cookie, Sa-mekh?"

Spock did not break stride as he attempted to exit the Officer's Mess with T'Alora in his arms. He knew that if he stopped to gaze into her face he would be met with a look similar to the one Nyota employed as she attempted to get her own way, and he knew that there was a 44.06% chance he would give in to his daughter's request this evening.

"Sanoi?"

At her pitiful plea he did look and T'Alora batted her long eyelashes (another oft-used maneuver from her mother), causing him to pause near the door.

"No, T'Alora. Your nutritional needs have already been met and a dessert at this hour will cause a 35.9 minute delay in your evening routine as the excess energy is worked out of your system."

She scrunched up her face and he tenderly smoothed the dark curls off her brow. After the day he had had Spock did not want to endure a fit of pique from his daughter. He took another step toward the exit.

"But I've been good all day!"

Her exclamation stopped him short again. The statement was factual; T'Alora had been on her best behavior for the last 9.77 hours under some rather unusual circumstances.

It all began after they dropped Nyota off at the transporter room so she could be beamed down to a xenolinguistic conference. He and T'Alora were going to spend the morning exploring various parts of the ship followed by lunch in the Mess and an afternoon of gymnastics and art.

Spock's plan had promptly gone awry 25.8 minutes after his wife left the _Enterprise_.

His communicator chirped as they prepared to enter Engineering. Lieutenant Ky'Tiel's experiment involving the highly combustive (and odious) Rhina Beans had, in fact, exploded. Spock was forced to take T'Alora with him to the science lab as he oversaw the clean-up and filed the requisite incident reports. She had kept herself entertained for the better part of the 3.18 hours as he squared everything away; it was a far greater period of time then her usual attention span allowed and she did not complain once.

However well-mannered she was, he and Nyota were not in the habit of rewarding their daughter's positive behavior with sweet treats. Still, Spock's curiosity got the better of him as he asked, "And you believe your manners today merit additional foodstuffs of dubious nutritional content?"

T'Alora nodded enthusiastically. "I been good when Mama's gone…even when we were stuck in the stinky labs! I could'a not been good 'cause it was boring and smelled icky but then you wouldn'ta got your work done! I helpt!" As if afraid her original point had been lost she ended with, "I should get cookie."

Across the bond Spock sensed the swell of pride as she reached her conclusion. Indeed, crude though it was, T'Alora's first attempt at logic was nonetheless impressive and he was quite satisfied at her intuitive leap.

One lesson he had learned well in his years aboard ship was that there were exceptions to every rule; another, and one that Nyota often liked to remind him of, was that 'the walls have ears'. He was on the verge of doing an about-face to the replicator when a voice from behind him drawled, "Oh Hell, Spock, if you don't hurry up and give that little girl a cookie then I will. I never thought logic could sound so damn cute!"

Before he could chastise his friend for his colorful language McCoy's wife swatted his arm and gestured to his little girl. "Len! Language!"

T'Alora giggled at all the fuss while he merely raised an eyebrow. "Indeed, Doctor." Spock stepped up to the replicator and produced three peanut butter cookies, handing one to his daughter. "I could not agree with you more; and, according to T'Alora's logic, I believe I also deserve a reward for my exemplary behavior." He handed the last cookie to Christine who sat laughing uproariously as she took the proffered treat.

He could feel the Doctor's glaring eyes on his back as he left, T'Alora's crumb-smeared face resting on his shoulder as she smiled and waved good-bye to her friends.

* * *

><p>Sa-mekh = Father<p>

Sanoi = Please


	4. Chapter 4

Spending Time with Uncle Scotty

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2264.218, 1108 hours. **"What's this for?"

Monty walked over toward the wall ignoring the slight ache building in his back. He was enjoying the company far too much to complain about the weight of a quarter-Vulcan toddler resting on his shoulders. Besides, it was the first time he'd seen the lass happy all morning.

"This? This grid here helps power the forward nacelles. We lose that we lose control over the thrusters."

T'Alora reached up and slowly ran a hand along the panel as if memorizing the placement and function of every button, switch and light. It was almost…_loving_ how she caressed their fair _Enterprise_.

And he would know. Keenser—the wee beastie—was always goin' on about his singular love affair with the ship.

When T'Alora was through she looked around the room for something else to explore. "What's this for?" she asked, pointing to the emergency water release valve on the opposite side. He jogged toward it.

"Ahh, this is a very important piece of equipment. You know, yer Uncle Jim saved me life once with just this simple valve. We'd discovered transwarp beamin' and in the process I got meself caught in one of those tubes…"

They trotted around Engineering like that all morning touching and testing everything that was safe and within reach. Monty was always happy fiddling with his engines but he didn't think he'd ever been happier than he was sharing his passion with T'Alora. Though he didn't know the particulars of why she was left in the McCoy's care he almost wished the Commander and Lieutenant would be put on emergency medical quarantine more often so that he could help look after their little girl.

Aye, he definitely had a good eye for picking out future engineers.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Holy frak! Ok, so the S'chn T'gai/Uhura's won't leave me alone. I'm already on drabble #11 and I only hope to continue as the school year progresses. Seriously, you can't even predict the kind of stuff I'm about to throw their way. Here's hoping that Spock, Uhura, their kids and their ship-family are all still in one piece when I'm done. Enjoy!


	5. Chapter 5

Yes, But What Does He Do?

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2265.255, 1317 hours. **Spock sat cross-legged in the corner of the living room with his eyes closed, inhaling the incense floating up from his firepot and enjoying a rare moment of peace. It had been two days since he had brought Nyota and Se'tak home from Sickbay and their lives had been less than orderly.

"Now that you've got two you'll really want to start sleepin' when the baby sleeps," Doctor McCoy advised him as he wrote up the discharge papers. Even then he saw the dark circles under the exhausted Doctor's eyes, no doubt the result of his own late nights spent with his seven week old daughter Tabitha. "Even you, you insomniac hobgoblin."

While he had not appreciated the unsolicited advice at the time Spock understood the words of wisdom now. Nyota, T'Alora and Se'tak were all enjoying a mid-afternoon nap and he could finally indulge in some much needed meditation.

* * *

><p><strong>1341 hours.<strong> Long before he was ready Spock returned to conscious thought by the sound of a closing pneumatic door. Reaching out with his mind he found his wife and son still sleeping peacefully and that only T'Alora was on the move. He sat stock still and listened, attempting to determine his daughter's whereabouts only to find she had snuck in to the master bedroom and now stood perfectly still beside the bassinet where her sibling slept. Not wanting to wake his adun'a Spock rose and headed for the room, kneeling on the other side of the crib. T'Alora merely stood opposite with her hands on the side of the rail peering down at her brother.

Not for the first time since his son's conception Spock wondered what had become of his own elder brother, Sybok. He knew he had survived the Destruction but could glean little else in the way of pertinent information from the tenuous bond they shared. Given the great difference in their ages growing up their childhood together was—_interesting_—but he could not imagine his formative years without him.

Spock wondered how his own two children would get along.

Se'tak stirred in his sleep, threatening to wake, and he and T'Alora held their breaths. Just as suddenly as a round of cries threatened to erupt his son settled back down and continued to slumber.

"What are your thoughts on your new brother?" Spock whispered to his daughter.

T'Alora considered the question as she studied Se'tak. At first he believed she was comparing and contrasting their physical differences. His son was fairer skinned then T'Alora and he had a much more angular brow. Both had curly hair though Spock believed Se'tak's would straighten into more of a wave over time. And each child shared the same cocoa brown eyes.

His daughter's silence stretched out for several minutes and were he fully human Spock would be unnerved by her lack of answer. At long last T'Alora shrugged her shoulders and conceded, "I guess he's alright."

One eyebrow rose in response. Such an unquantifiable answer needed elucidation. "Clarify."

His little girl shrugged her shoulders again. "I don't know. All he does is cry and eat and poop and sleep. What exactly is he supposed to do?"

Now Spock understood. For a moment he had wondered if his daughter had rather illogically given in to feelings of jealousy over the newest addition to their family and was pleased that she had not. Reaching for his son he allowed Se'tak to take hold of one of his fingers and felt a contented hum in the background of his own consciousness.

"As your brother ages he will become a playmate and companion for you, someone to assist you in times of need and to share experiences with as you process them on your way to adulthood. He is also another example of the emotions your mother and I feel for one another, as are you."

"Oh." She thought about that for 5.4 seconds before reaching out to her brother. Spock relinquished his spot in Se'tak's grasp and allowed T'Alora to take his place. "Oh!" She giggled in delight as she bonded with the baby.

Spock sensed the joy of another in the back of his mind now and turned around to see Nyota sitting up in bed smiling down at all three of them.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2265.256, 1816 hours. **He returned after shift to Se'tak crying, the comm. unit buzzing and Nyota fuming…and that was all before he even entered his quarters. As the pneumatics swung back he saw his wife in the middle of the living room with their wailing son in her arms and T'Alora standing guiltily before her, the scattered pieces of the disassembled comm. unit spread out all around her.

"Just look at what your daughter did!" Nyota exclaimed, gesturing at the ruined equipment. "And she's blaming it on the baby!"

All eyes were now on him. Uncomfortably he recalled their talk the previous day. This was _definitely _not the assistance he had in mind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Ever feel overwhelmed by the sheer amount of stuff you have to do and the very small amount of time you have to do it in? How do you cope? I, for one, cope by posting drabbles...and I have a feeling they'll be a lot more to come in the next few months...oh boy...

**A/N 2:** Baby Se'tak's name is pronounced 'Say-tack'-just in case anyone was wondering.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: **Happy Saturday! Also, enjoy this update because there be rougher seas (read: space) ahead!

* * *

><p><span>Short Fuses and Close Calls<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2268.197, 1822 hours.** Some days Nyota thought she was crazy. A second tour aboard the _Enterprise_ with two young kids who couldn't _be _more different from one another and who were constantly picking fights with each other…and she signed up for this. She signed up for ALL of this and did so of her own free will.

Yep, she was nuts. She had to be

"Se'tak Mugisa, if I have to tell you one more time not to pull your sister's hair…!"

"T, what did we say about you putting your brother's toys up where he can't reach! It isn't funny!"

"Oh for the love…! Will you both stop screaming? Se'tak, your sister is _not_ going to kill you! T'Alora put that pillow down _right_. _now._ and stop chasing your little brother!"

But she loved her family, she truly did. No matter how crazy they all drove her—and yes, even Spock was sometimes included in that category—Nyota loved them all so much she was surprised her heart hadn't burst.

Walking to the Mess that night she held the hand of each child to keep them separated; it'd just been one of those days. On her way she ran straight into Jim. "Mind if I join you guys?" he asked good-naturedly, knowing full-well that Spock was stuck working a double-shift in the lab. Grateful for another referee and maybe even a little grown-up conversation (if she held her breath and squinted her eyes just right) she accepted without a moments hesitation.

The meal went surprisingly well. The kids stayed quiet for the most part though she swore she felt little feet kicking shins under the table. If Kirk felt or was even aware of the tension between them he never let on, chattering away with the kids about their schoolwork, their hobbies, and the places they most wanted to visit. Before she knew it their plates were clear.

"Mama, may we have some ice cream _please_?"

Oh that was rich. She _knew_ Se'tak was hamming it up because of Jim's presence at the table. She'd specifically told them before they left that there would be no dessert tonight, but before she could remind him Kirk gave them the nod.

"Sure! But no chocolate you two…I've seen what it does to Vulcan tummies, and I don't want your Dad or Uncle Bones to kill me if you get sick!" He tickled T as she got up from her seat and she and her brother raced off to the replicators all smiles. Nyota suppressed a sigh; he didn't know he was undermining her, she had to remind herself, he was just trying to do something nice.

"They're great kids, Ny," he said wistfully, eyes trailing after the pair. "It's hard to believe how fast they're growing up."

"I know." And it was true. Time had flown and her babies weren't little babies anymore.

"I think I'd like to have kids someday. Maybe. Gotta find the right girl first." Taking a sip of water he asked, "You and Spock ever think about having anymore?"

"No!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2268.201, 1250 hours. **Her babies; all she could think about for the last three-plus hours were her babies. They were terrified but safe as far as she could tell but that wasn't enough; Nyota needed to hold them in her arms and see them for herself. She didn't know how the Klingons managed to disable their engines or board the ship and she didn't care, she just had to get to her babies.

Spock, for his part, was doing everything in his power right now to stay calm and focused so that they could subdue the intruders and retrieve the children…but deep down Nyota knew he was as anxious as she was. His blood was up and his adrenaline spiked every time he even _thought_ of what might be happening to T'Alora and Se'tak.

"Keptin, I can only hold him up for so long," Chekov squeaked beneath the dead weight of their stunned guard. She stumbled along on Jim's other side trying to keep him upright despite what was most certainly a broken leg.

"We're almost there, Chekov," he whispered, holding up the other arm of their 'Trojan horse'. "Just a few more meters."

Accessing the bond she let Spock know they were almost in position; he too was poised and ready. They rounded the corner.

"HALT!" the lead guard ordered from the other end of the corridor. "What's the meaning of this? All prisoners were to be confined to their locations!"

"He needs medical attention!" she hurled back.

"You're not authorized…"

Kirk dropped his arm. "NOW!"

All three fired as Spock dropped down out of the ceiling panel, taking out the last of the hostiles blocking their access to the Bridge.

It was another 45 minutes before they reclaimed sufficient control of the _Enterprise_. Once the ship was secure she tried repeatedly to hail the daycare center for the all clear but was only met with static; at that almost the entire command crew descended en masse upon Deck 12. It had been one of the hardest hit in the initial raid but the blast marks from the phasers ended halfway down the hall and nowhere near the children's rooms.

Her husband reached the keypad first. The doors were locked and unresponsive and her anxiety skyrocketed.

"Spock!"

"I know, k'diwa."

From behind her she heard Chekov and Sulu catch up, half-supporting and half-dragging the Captain between them. Jim had his communicator out before he even got close.

"Scotty, we need you on Deck 12, NOW!"

"Cap'n, I dinnae know if you've noticed but I'm havin' a wee spot o' trouble down here…"

"There might be Klingons barricaded in the daycare!"

There was a split second of silence followed by, "On my way!"

_I will __not__ go to pieces, I will __not__ go to pieces, I will __not__ go to pieces… _Through sheer force of will Nyota made herself stay calm even as Spock paced before her growing more and more agitated. A minute later he finally snapped and with a loud growl punched through the wall above the control panel then ripped out a fist full of wires in his bloody hand. Before the rest of them processed what was happening he barreled through the open door. There was a small shout and what sounded like stone hitting stone and Spock sank to the floor on one knee.

"SA-MEKH!"

T'Alora dropped her defensive stance and ran to his side. Ignoring his own pain he quickly gathered her up in his arms and checked her for injury. Nyota, who'd been the first to follow him, now scanned the room for their son. Initially she didn't seen any of the other children. "SE'TAK! Se'tak, where are…"

"I'm here, Mama!" He came around the same corner where T'Alora had been, and behind him were Tabitha, Archie, Dimora, Tilk and Grun. The boys in the back stood guard around the cots of the littlest infants who'd all been dragged into a well-fortified corner. The sight of the adults made the kids breathe a collective sigh of relief before more frightened tears started to fall. Nyota dropped to her knees and her baby boy ran straight for her arms.

After checking all over to make sure her babies were both alright she asked, "Where's Mr. Jenkins?"

"He's in Medical," Chris gasped. By the looks of things she'd just come from there herself and Tabitha quickly left her Uncle Jim's arms in exchange for her mother's. "Looks like a nasty concussion. He'll be alright. But we couldn't figure out why he wasn't with the kids…"

"He went to the supply room to get more paint for art time and then the 'larms went off!" Se'tak explained amidst a few sniffles.

T'Alora nodded. "Tilk heard the Klingons down the hall and Grun helped me lock the door. Dimora and Archie set up a fort near the naptime room and we brought the babies in there so we could look after them."

"And T protected me!" her brother cried.

"We protected each other," she corrected him. Turning back to her father she added, "I'm sorry I kicked you, Sa-mekh, I didn't mean to. I thought—"

"I understand," he replied, holding her close again. "And you performed admirably under adverse circumstances. You have learned well."

"I'm so proud of you!" Nyota cried, grabbing both her kids and her husband in one big hug. "I'm so proud of both of you!" She kissed their chubby little cheeks over and over, unsure whether the salty tears on her tongue were theirs or her own. No matter, she wasn't going to let them go anytime soon.

Two hours later the S'chn T'gai family limped on home. That night Nyota insisted they all sleep in the big bed, Se'tak and T'Alora in the middle and her and Spock on either end. The kids fell asleep immediately and her heart melted at the protective arm T threw over her brother even in her sleep. She fed that love back to Spock through the bond until her exhaustion caught up with her and they all settled in for a well-earned rest.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:** I couldn't wait; hope you don't mind. Try not to think too ill of Nyota in this one, ok? She and Spock are wonderful people but they're far from perfect and sometimes things happen and they deal with it poorly. I guess this chapter could be considered **rated T** for some of the darker themes and hints. If you get a chance please review and let me know what you think!

* * *

><p><span>Unexpected<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2269.45, 0915.** "Are you sure, Len?"

He watched her pull herself upright on the biobed, staring at him as if he could magically change the answer. "I ran the test four times, Darlin', and on two different machines. I'm sure." Nyota anxiously fiddled with the hem of her shirt. He hadn't expected this reaction and he really wished he knew what to say. "You want me to call Spock down here so we can give him the news?"

"No."

Although he didn't want to Len couldn't help but think back to the last time she held back from the walking, talking computer and how well that worked out. "Ny, if you don't…"

"I just meant I didn't want you calling him down here. I'll tell him myself tonight after the kids are in bed."

"You sure?"

Hell he hated the way she rolled her eyes, actin' like she couldn't believe that he wouldn't trust her. His lack of faith wasn't without precedent, that was for sure. "Yes, I'll tell him. I promise."

"Alright."

She got up and stepped behind the privacy screen so she could change into her uniform and head to the Bridge.

* * *

><p>Spock picked up on her anxiety the instant she felt it but she refused to comment on the matter and he did not want to push her; instead he settled for monitoring her through the bond and sneaking glances as she sat at her station. Whatever was on Nyota's mind she was shielding it from him most effectively.<p>

It was during lunch that he overheard several junior crewmembers commenting on their plans for the evening. He was unaware that today was the Terran holiday commemorating romantic overtures towards one's partner.

As a half-human bonded to a full human Spock felt his emotional limitations keenly, especially in this instance. Surmising that his lack of initiative in celebrating this holiday was the source of his wife's ill-humor he immediately set about rectifying the situation.

* * *

><p>He didn't know it but Spock had little ways of making her (unintentionally) feel like shit and now, on top of everything else, he went ahead and made her feel like the world's worst wife <em>ever<em>…and all thanks to a candlelight dinner for two.

All day long she processed McCoy's news and worried how to tell Spock. She worried so much that she wanted to delay the inevitable for as long as possible, going so far as to volunteer to cover the first half of Jose's gamma shift so he could spend some time with his boyfriend for Valentine's Day. All this subterfuge just to avoid her husband was absurd and she knew it but she couldn't stop herself. Spock looked at her strangely but knew she had an important duty to perform; he said he would handle the kids' bedtime routine and see her at home when she was through.

Nyota crawled in late to a dimly-lit room with a table set for two in the middle. The candles in the candlesticks were nearly burnt to the quick and cast small shadows over the now-cold vegetarian meals. Her heart shattered but she made sure her shields were firm.

Spock crossed the room and collected the equipment in her hands then held her close. "I don't deserve you," she murmured against his chest.

Reverently, he kissed the crown of her head. "It is I who do not deserve you."

And then the dam broke.

* * *

><p>Nyota was crying; not the sweet, silent tears he had come to associate with her happiness—no, these were tears of pain. He pulled away slightly to get a better look at her face and brushed a salty drop away with his thumb. "K'diwa, I do not know what is troubling you, but something…"<p>

"I'm pregnant," she blurted out amidst her tears.

He stiffened up against her and she continued to cry. Slowly he brought one hand to her abdomen; she was correct. After a moment's pause he brought his free hand up to her psi point to show her the glimmering lifespark. "This is most unexpected."

She sniffled. "You're telling me."

"The child is far along. How did you not notice this before?"

Nyota stepped back roughly, breaking the meld and wiping the tears off her cheeks. "I just didn't, ok? I've been irregular ever since we had Se'tak and between you and the kids and our jobs I've just been too busy notice! Don't you think I feel bad enough as is, walking around all these weeks carrying our baby and not knowing until I'm this far gone?"

Spock drew his lips together in a thin line. "I was not criticizing you, I was merely making an observation. Our family and our careers have left us both with very little time together as of late, for I too did not notice the lifespark until now despite the fact that he appears to be healthy."

"We're having another boy?" He nodded and she began crying in earnest once again.

He had always found it best when she was in a heightened emotional state such as this not to talk but to wait until she recovered her voice; so he guided her over to a chair and sat her down, pulling the other one up in front of it so she would know he was there when she was ready.

* * *

><p>As he sat down Spock tried to pull her hands into his lap and she jerked them back. She hated herself for thinking the things she was thinking right now and she didn't want him to have to see it too. After five minutes her sobs began to subside enough that she could focus on him.<p>

"Your tears are not borne solely from an excess of hormones."

Nyota snorted. "That's the understatement of the year." She looked down and put a hand over her stomach; she was a terrible, horrible person…

"Nyota…"

"I'm not sure I can do this." The words were out before she could stop herself and he quickly angled his body away. A cold, pervasive damp began to seep across their link as he registered her meaning.

"Spock…" She reached out to him, tried to suffuse warmth into the bond, but she knew she was fighting a losing battle. "It's just that I thought…I thought this part of our lives was over. I didn't think it was _possible_ for me to get pregnant again, knowing how we beat the odds the first two times. Plus, T and Se'tak are older now and it's hard enough looking after them without adding a newborn to the mix. And I'm not sure I can physically handle another long pregnancy again." At the mere thought of the nausea, back pain, and bloating she'd experienced especially with her last pregnancy Nyota groaned.

"You speak as though you are going through this experience alone," he spat out bitterly. "I too have assisted in raising the children we have now and understand the difficulties inherent in caring for them, let alone in your carrying them to term. I have always assisted you to the utmost of my ability."

He still avoided her gaze and Nyota put a finger under his chin and made him look in her direction. "You have been the best bondmate and father possible."

"Yet my efforts are still inadequate to induce you into having a third child."

Nyota jerked her hand back. "That's not what I said. You're twisting my words."

"For a linguist as cunning as you that should be an impossible task."

"UGH!" She leapt up off the chair and stalked toward their bedroom, stopping herself beside the door. "Stop it! I know why you want this baby as badly as you do but think about this logically, Spock! I love you and I love our children but I thought we were fine as a family of four!" Taking a deep breath she added quietly, "I'm not sure we have time or room in our lives for this right now, that's all I'm saying."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2269.52, 0148. **They barely spoke to each other for the rest of that week, only acknowledging the other's presence when in the company of their children or as their profession demanded. Spock had even taken to crawling into bed in the middle of Nyota's REM cycle and getting the bare minimum of his own allotted sleep in order to avoid her.

Every life was precious; he had learned that lesson the day he became part of an endangered species and again when T'Alora and Se'tak were born. He also loved Nyota more then his own life and only ever wanted to see her content. If—and here he tried to search for a proper euphemism—_giving up_ this baby made her happy…

…but would he ever be able to look at her the same way again if she did?

Spock had insufficient data to properly form an answer.

He returned from the gym early in the morning to find Nyota curled up in bed on her side facing the wall. He was halfway to the closet to disrobe when she spoke.

"I have an appointment to see Len in the morning."

So that was it then. She had made her decision.

His blood grew cold.

"Understood."

Snatching up a pillow and blanket he returned to the living room to sleep on the couch.

* * *

><p>Something was off. Jim watched the way Spock sat in his chair, body angled ever-so-slightly toward the turbolift. He didn't think it was possible but he even appeared to be sitting more stiffly then ever before. In fact, Spock was so distracted by his own thoughts he didn't even hear him coming.<p>

"Everything ok, Spock?"

Vulcans did not leap like startled cats out of chairs…though they were known to noticeably flinch when caught unawares. His voice was like ice. "Affirmative, Captain."

Jim was about to beg to differ when Spock wordlessly rose an eyebrow. Ok then, so he really _didn't_ want to talk about it…that was fine. He wandered away to the next station still worrying about his First Officer.

* * *

><p>She returned to the Bridge trying to attract as little attention to herself as possible. It was all done; she couldn't go back now. As she exited the lift she immediately sensed Spock's eyes on her and saw the Captain stop in his hourly turn about the Bridge to look at her.<p>

"You alright, Uhura?" he asked. "You ill?"

"Everything's fine, Captain. I'm not sick." Looking pointedly at Spock she added, _"We're __both__ fine."_

Her adun jerked in his seat as if physically shocked. "_Yes, Spock, you heard me. __We're both alright__." _Nyota showed him glimpses of her thoughts over the last few days, her discussion and examination with Len, the pre-natal vitamins she'd collected from Chris and the follow-up appointment she made. Still stunned by the revelation Spock haltingly shared with her snatches of his own dark thoughts.

Nyota frowned and shook her head as she took her seat. _"I was scared when I said those things...and I would never have done that to you, not without telling you. I know I said I had some reservations but the more I thought about it…" _Her inner voice trailed off and she showed him some of her most treasured memories from T'Alora's and Se'tak's infancies. The weight of them in her arms, the smell of their skin, the downy softness of their hair… _"I'm still concerned but with you by my side, Ashayam, I know we'll make this work."_

_ "Indeed." _He pressed upon her the full weight of his joy.

She tuned a few dials at her station before adding, _"We should probably tell the kids tonight, and the rest of our friends not too long after. You know as well as I do that the munchkins won't be able to keep this a secret, especially not Se'tak."_

Spock pictured their son running full tilt around the ship, telling anyone and every one who would listen about his baby brother-to-be. _"'Thou art as wise as thou art beautiful'." _

She smirked. _"Flatterer. Does this mean you'll forgive me?"_

Against his natural inclination she watched Spock extend two fingers in her direction and she silently caressed them back.

* * *

><p>Chekov turned to ask the Lieutenant a question and found her gazing at her husband, their fingers wound around each other in a most intimate manner. He spun back to his console and focused on the stars in the view screen, wondering what had brought on such a public display of affection from the notoriously private couple.<p>

He found out the next morning when Se'tak burst in on his breakfast in the Mess, telling him all about his coming brother.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N:** This has to be one of my favorite one-shots that I've written so far. I hope you like it too!

* * *

><p><span>Mama, Where…?<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2269.106, 1841 hours.** Se'tak watched his mother working in the kitchen chopping up vegetables, preparing one of their rare, non-replicated meals. But more specifically he was watching her bulging tummy which he knew contained his growing little brother.

He was excited. T might not have been happy when she heard that the new baby was going to be a boy but he sure was. Now he'd have someone to play space pirates with, someone who _wanted _to play space pirates with him and not just use it to get him to play stupid kal'toh whenever _she_ wanted. Maybe they could even capture T and tie her up and throw her in jail! And with his new brother as back-up maybe they could pick on _her _some of the time in stead of T always picking on _him_.

Being a big brother was going to be without a doubt the most amazing thing to happen to him EVER!

There was just one question he still had about the new baby; well, make that two.

Mama walked past with the salad bowl in her hand and ruffled his hair. He frowned at her and smoothed it back down. It was bad enough it wouldn't stay flat like Sa-mekh's like he wanted it to but then she had to go and mess it up. Across the room T looked up from her Vulkhansu lesson with Sa-mekh and giggled.

"Mama?"

"Yes, baby?" she asked, heading back to the sink.

"I know my brother's growing in there," he gestured to her stomach, "But how did he get there in the first place? Did Uncle Scotty put him there?"

Now T was _REALLY _laughing at him and he felt Sa-mekh giving him extra pricklies in the back of his head. What was going on? He only asked a question. Sa-mekh said it was natural to be curious and that he wanted them to be yet Mama seemed to be the only one taking him seriously. "Why do you think Uncle Scotty put the baby there?" she asked.

Se'tak rolled his eyes. He knew Mama was all human, not like him, but he thought she was smarter than that! "_Because_ Uncle Scotty works in the transporter room! He had to beam the baby in there, right?" Oh no! Now that he thought about it maybe…"Did he mean to send it to someone else's tummy instead?"

His sister looked like she was about to roll off the sofa before Sa-mekh shot her a look. "T'Alora." She instantly stopped laughing and Sa-mekh walked over to the kitchen table taking a seat and pulling him up to sit on his knee. "You have worked out a most interesting and logical theory, my son; however it is incorrect. Commander Scott did not have any part in your brother's conception nor his current location."

"Then how'd he get there?"

Mama looked about to answer when Sa-mekh interrupted. "When a man and a woman find themselves mutually attracted to each other their biology gives them the means to reproduce. In the case of humans, Vulcans and most other humanoid species in the known Federation this means that a man's lok—"

"SPOCK!" They all turned to look at Mama who's cheeks were bright red. Behind him he could hear T holding back more giggles. Mama eased herself into her seat and took several deep breaths, staring at Sa-mekh the whole time. They were talking about him, they had to be, he knew it, they just weren't talking out loud yet.

"Ashayam, I know you think that Se'tak is ready for such an…_anatomically correct_ discussion, but perhaps we might wait until he's a little older. Do you agree?"

Uh oh. Now Mama was doing that thing with her eyes. Se'tak knew that look. It was her 'Because I Said So' face.

Sa-mekh nodded. "In this instance I shall defer to your expertise."

"Thank you." Reaching out she took his warm little hands in hers. "Se'tak, the baby was put in my tummy by me and your father because we love each other very much. We also did this to get you and to get your sister. Uncle Scotty can't beam babies into other people's tummies. Does that answer your question ok?"

He shrugged. "Ok." It wasn't _really _ok—he wanted to hear more about what Sa-mekh had to say about how the baby got there—but the way Mama was eying them all he decided it'd be better to ask again later. Besides, there was still one more question he needed to ask.

Mama kissed his hands and got up to check on the tofu loaf in the oven. Her back was to him when he asked, "Mama, if you and Sa-mekh put the baby in there and he's growing then how are you going to get him out?"

* * *

><p>kal'toh = Vulcan game, similar to a cross between Jenga and chess<p>

lok = Vulkhansu for a man's manly parts ;-)

Ashayam = Vulkhansu for Beloved


	9. Chapter 9

Construction

_** U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2269.193, 1508 hours. **She sat at the console with the earbuds jammed in trying to drown out the pounding and lasering coming from down the hall. The engineering ensigns had been working on building the new nursery all weekend long and the racket they made was enough to drive her insane.

_"Calm yourself, T'Alora," _Sa-mekh warned.

She took a second and closed her eyes, breathing deeply in through her nose. T'Alora knew she had a bit of a temper—Mama and Sa-mekh were always quick to remind her—and she truly did want to be good. She knew she was only a quarter Vulcan but Sa-mekh didn't need to tell her again how bad things could get if she lost control. It nearly happened once with Se'tak and though she was still really mad afterward it scared her a lot too.

Instead T'Alora focused on the music quietly pulsing through her ears and let her anger fall away, carried off by the steady beat of the drums. Soon the construction work was back to being little more than a nuisance.

It seemed like everyone around her was in baby mode. Mama, Aunt Chris, and just last week Uncle Jim's girlfriend announced she was having a baby too. It was like the _Enterprise _was raining kids and everyone was distracted. Ok, so maybe it was Taline's first baby but everyone else had had kids before—the daycare and the school were full of them. She couldn't understand why everything was different this time around. All she wanted to do was hide in her secret special place until things returned to normal but she couldn't. Her parents made her promise she'd meet them in their quarters after school instead of going to the daycare with Se'tak. They were getting off-shift early and wanted to talk to her about something important.

Probably something about the baby.

Scoffing angrily to herself she rose from her chair and started to pace. The living room furniture had all been pushed back so the ensigns could get in and out with all their equipment, and now that it was free space T easily slipped into the newest katras she'd been taught 7.6 weeks ago. Exercise always worked better than meditation for her anyway as she found it was the best way to blow off steam.

She finished up as the engineers were leaving, passing her parents who'd been standing in the doorway for what looked like quite awhile. When they were gone her mother waddled into the apartment. "Lookin' good, T!" she exclaimed on her way to the bathroom.

Sa-mekh remained standing just inside the doorway and simply observed. "Your form has improved significantly. I believe it is time you are taught the next katra."

_That's all well and good,_ she mused to herself. _But when? You're all caught up in baby fever._

He raised an eyebrow in her direction that suggested he'd heard her thoughts but T was sure she didn't broadcast. Still, she cast her eyes at the floor even though she wasn't really ashamed.

"T'Alora!" her mother called from the end of the corridor, "Could you come down here a minute please?" She trotted off and found her mother standing alone inside the newly constructed room. It was bigger than her own bedroom by approximately .3 meters on all sides and had a large window with a great view of the starboard side nacelle. It even had a cushioned window seat!

Lucky baby.

Mama looked everything over with a critical eye. "I think we'll need some new drapes," she said, moving toward the viewport. "And matching covers for the cushions." T'Alora merely nodded as her mother proceeded to the closet. "Do you think this is large enough?"

_How many clothes does my new brother need? Even Se'tak didn't have __that__ many outfits when he was that little._ "I'm sure it is."

"Good." Sa-mekh slipped into the room and wrapped an arm around Mama's waist. "Because your father and I were worried you wouldn't think you'd have enough space."

* * *

><p>Nyota scanned her daughter's face for any kind of reaction but T went into full Vulcan shutdown mode; still, deep down she knew that her daughter was surprised and hopefully pleased.<p>

Suddenly the mood shifted and T'Alora knit her eyebrows together in suspicion. "You're not trying to get me to move so the baby can have my room, are you?"

Poor kid. T wasn't normally prone to jealousy and had handled Se'tak's birth well but apparently felt differently now. She and Spock did seem to have a one track mind lately when it came to their unborn child.

"Sweetheart, come here." T'Alora rather grudgingly stepped forward and let herself be hugged. "You've had to put up with a lot of changes lately and I know it's been hard. Your father and I thought that since you were growing up that you might like a larger, more grown-up bedroom…but if you like your room where it is now then that's fine too. We aren't trying to move you against your will for the sake of the baby. Is that understood?"

As understanding dawned she felt her daughter start to hug her back and nod into her chest.

_"We really need to start making more of an effort with them," _she chided Spock.

_"I agree and have already made tentative plans with T'Alora in order to rectify the situation. I will endeavor to do so with Se'tak as well both prior to and after the birth of our new son."_

T'Alora stepped back and hugged her father then looked all around her new room, her eyes settling on the seat by the window that Nyota was sure would become her new favorite spot. "Mama, can I get purple curtains and cushions?"

"It's _may I_ and yes, you may. I hear plum is a very 'in' color this year."

T rolled her eyes. "Oh Mama…"


	10. Chapter 10

Premature

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2269.220, 1605 hours.**Spock reached in through the isolette and stroked his son's cheek, as there was no other significant part of his tiny body left free to touch. Sensors were affixed to his chest, shades were pulled over his eyes and an oxygen mask was affixed over his mouth and nose, obscuring 83.4% of his body. One of the nursing staff had also placed a small blue and white striped cap on his head to help keep him warm so that he could not even tell if his son had any hair.

He was so small; he only weighed 1240.38 grams.…

"What's his name?"

Spock turned to see the new nurse, an Andorian named Beth'liev, standing behind him. He did not have adequate time to wipe away the mist in front of his eyes before answering her question. "His name is S'chn T'gai Selas Uchenna."

The nurse took another step closer, pulling out a pair of gloves from her pocket and slipping them on. "That's beautiful." They both stared down at Selas, watching as his chest rose and fell with each shallow breath. "I assume there's some significance behind it?"

"That would be correct." Spock rested his hand alongside his son's body, not wanting to interfere with the equipment intended to keep him alive. "Selas is both an African and Vulcan name. On Earth, Selas means Trinity, which is appropriate in this setting as he is our third child. On Vulcan, Selas and his brother Senal were considered the first true followers of Surak, and Selas is the one that is alleged to have first proposed the modern day IDIC symbol." He paused and stared down at his son's half-covered face.

It was only logical that their son be named thusly. The name Selas had been an early front-runner on their list but they had only just begun compiling it and Spock chose it now mostly due to the nurse's prompting. He believed that when Nyota was recovered she would not object to his choice. Dr. McCoy was keeping her rather heavily sedated for the time being and it would be an indeterminate amount of time before she regained consciousness.

Although he was uncertain, Spock believed the Doctor was extending a kindness to his wife. Being born three months premature by all Vulcan/Human hybrid standards it was unlikely that Selas would survive the night.

Nurse Beth'liev rubbed her cold hands together to try and create a little warmth before checking the connections of the various wires monitoring his son's vitals. Spock was grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"And his middle name, Uchenna? What does that mean?"

He knew she was using her inquisitiveness as a way of setting him at ease; despite that knowledge he felt her efforts prevail. "Uchenna is an African name that is reflective of my wife's upbringing. The name means 'God's Thoughts'."

"Ahhh." Apparently Nurse Beth'liev was familiar enough with Terran religion to know to whom he referred. Spock was not a religious person; his adun'a, however, was a spiritual one, and in this instance he was not above invoking her deity to save his son's life. He watched the nurse gently touch Selas.

"He'll be well, Commander," she said matter-of-factly, slowly stroking his little forehead. "I can feel it. Can't you feel it too?"

Overcome with emotion and not knowing what else to say he merely nodded and kept his eyes on Selas until the nurse backed away. When he was certain he was alone he reached in among the blankets for the boy's hand. His son was warm to the touch and inwardly was a mass of pain and confusion but still, he was determined to live.

Spock was no stranger to pain and tried to take as much of it upon himself as he could through their tenuous connection.

_"Yes, my son. You are strong. You will survive."_

It would be several more weeks before they knew for certain that Selas would live; at the same time they would also learn that their son was blind.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Annnnnnnnd I just couldn't wait. Please read & review if you get the chance. Also, Selas is pronounced "Say-lass", just in case you're wondering.


	11. Chapter 11

Coping

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2269.336, 1558 hours.** The CCO had been completely silent for the last half hour, staring blankly at the wall beyond her shoulder and the entire time radiating pain. Ordinarily Kirtana would wait for her patients to become comfortable and let them speak but the Lieutenant's case was special and she didn't think it was safe to wait.

"Lieutenant Uhura, maybe you could tell me in your own words why you think you're here."

The woman blinked then answered in a string of rapid Swahili. Not knowing what she said Kirtana simply allowed her to remain there in silence until their session was up. Only after the Lieutenant had gone did she play back the recording and have the Universal Translator repeat what was said in Standard.

It wasn't kind.

But that was a puzzle for tomorrow, one that she was sure to go over with Commander Spock when he arrived for his mandated session.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2269.337, 1504 hours. **The Commander was…much more complex then his wife, and yet still a ball of _anger-pain-relief-outrage-hurt-joy-frustration-worry-sadness_.

"Commander."

"Counselor Zytan."

It would appear that each of the S'chn T'gai's would speak only when spoken too, despite the Captain's orders that they receive counseling. Interesting. She made note of it on her PADD.

"Commander, I want you to know that your wife cursed me out yesterday, profusely and in Swahili. It was the only interaction we had during the full hour she was here. Can you tell me if this is normal behavior for her?"

She knew that Vulcans were difficult to read even on the best of days but if possible Commander Spock seemed to shut down even more. "Since the birth of our son the Lieutenant has been under a severe amount of strain…"

"…and I am only here to help her and to help you. Now tell me, is this normal behavior for your wife?"

Commander Spock stared her straight in the eyes but said nothing. After several long moments he finally looked away and over towards her wall full of Terran Rorschach pictures. "No, it is not."

Finally, she was getting somewhere. "It must be very difficult raising a handicapped child. What are your feel—_thoughts_ on the subject?" She hoped she'd caught herself in time.

If he were capable she would've sworn she saw the Commander frown at the question. "Tending to Selas is not without it's challenges; however, in time his physiology will allow him to partially overcome his birth defect and…"

"I didn't ask about the future, Commander. I asked about how you and the Lieutenant were coping now." Spock remained silent on the subject and she decided to press him further. "He has a psi rating of 8.6 out of a Terran scale of 10, which is extremely high considering his heritage, not to mention higher than either of his siblings. I have no doubt that he will be able to see the world in a very unique way at some point in the future, but I wasn't asking about that. What I want to know is how does Selas' disability affect how you're raising him now? And more importantly how does it affect your family?"

If he were human she would've sworn the Commander just sighed. His shoulders sagged infinitesimally and she leaned in closer so as not to miss any other cues he might give off. "Since Selas has been released into our care our family has found the transition—_difficult_."

_Finallly._ Kirtana finally felt as if she were getting somewhere with the couple. Who knew the Commander would be the more compliant of the pair?

"Nyota cries often and she has not bonded with Selas in the way she had bonded with our other children."

That wasn't unusual; the stress a couple often felt in the wake of such a diagnosis as Selas' can trigger several negative emotional responses. "Why do you think that is?"

He focused his steely eyes on her. "That answer, Counselor Zytan, is complicated."

_Okay, fair enough_. Kirtana decided to test a theory. "Could it be because she feels responsible and guilty for his premature birth and resultant disability? Or is it possibly because she wasn't keen on going through with the pregnancy in the first place?"

The Commander bristled at the accusation and his emotions rolled off him in tsunami-like waves. "You do not know what you speak of and are being extremely unjust."

Damn. Sometimes she hated it when she was right. "Sir, I'm only asking these questions because I'm trying to find ways of helping your wife. You and I both know she's not at fault for Selas being born early or for his being born with special needs. I'm trying to find the root cause of her guilt in order to help her deal with it so that she can bond with your son and your family can move forward. His blindness isn't the end of the world your wife thinks it is only she can't see that yet because she's depressed." He nodded but said nothing more until the bell on her desk rang out, signaling an end to their session. "Ok, Commander, looks like our time is up."

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2269.338, 1412 hours. **She sat on the floor by the low table watching the two children draw the family pictures she'd asked for. T'Alora's artwork was very deliberate, controlled and orderly while Se'tak's was anything but. Kirtana smiled at his enthusiasm.

"DONE!" He dropped the marker and held the picture up for her to see.

"Wow, Se'tak, that's amazing! And look at all that detail!" The little boy beamed as she took the drawing. Most likely those were some of the first positive words he'd heard all day.

"This is the ship—see, that's the hull!—and that's us: me, Mama, Sa-mekh, T and Selas."

She looked closer at his depiction of their little family; she hadn't expected to see a smile on the Commander's face but in Se'tak's picture neither Nyota nor T'Alora were smiling either. Only Se'tak and Selas were grinning and Se'tak also had his arms full with his baby brother. Kirtana noted that the Commander was placed between his sons and his wife and daughter like a wall. As if without a care in the world the little boy picked up a new marker and began scribbling away on a fresh drawing.

"How come nobody else is smiling, Se'tak?"

He paused, then started rubbing the marker harder. "Sa-mekh never smiles; at least not on the outside. T and Mama aren't smiling because they don't like the new baby much."

"That is not true," his sister responded cooly. Setting aside her colored pens she shot her brother a stony look. "Rekk, Se'tak! Du skan tek-ik da rim tau fund!*"

Kirtana didn't need to know Vulkhansu to get the gist of that. "It's alright, T'Alora. You and your brother are free to say, think and feel whatever you want to here. This is a safe place for you and your family and whatever we discuss here stays here." That seemed to mollify her a bit and T'Alora went back to ignoring her brother and finishing her picture.

Now, Kirtana knew better than to initiate physical contact with a Vulcan child, even a quarter Vulcan one, so she was surprised when Se'tak chose to slip his hand into hers, all the while shooting anxious glances in his sister's direction. _"She is prickly like the le-matyas in Sa-mekh's stories of Old Vulcan." _They quietly giggled at the comparison and he asked, _"Can I use the bathroom?"_

"Of course," she said, rising from the floor. "The lav is right through there." The little boy sprinted off toward the back of the office and out of sight.

She and T'Alora sat quietly, each absorbed in their drawings, and now that they were alone Kirtana took the opportunity to sift through the girl's feelings. Guilt and sadness seemed to rule her every thought. _What a horrible burden for an eight year old to bear._

"I wished he had died," she admitted softly—so softly that Kirtana almost missed it. "When Selas was born I wished he would die. I overheard Uncle Leonard and Sa-mekh talking about how much pain he was in, and Mama…she was always crying and she was just so sad all the time. I wanted Selas to die so we could all go back to normal, like before."

Slowly she drew an arm out and began to rub circles against the little girl's back; it wasn't long before the tears began to flow and she drew T'Alora to her chest where she could cry to her heart's content. "Now I'm just angry at him for living and changing everything." T'Alora stopped and looked up at her, her big brown eyes open wide. "And Mama doesn't smile anymore, ever. I miss her the way she was."

Kirtana nodded and squeezed her tight, hastening to reassure her. "It's perfectly natural to feel the way that you do, T'Alora. You wanted to let Selas go because you didn't want to see him in pain. You don't want to see your Mama in pain either and I think that together all of us can help her with that." That brought about a small, watery smile to the girl's face. "Can you tell me one thing though? I know you said you're angry at Selas but do you think deep down that you're angry because you love him and his being in so much pain hurt you too?"

It was all she could do to nod before screwing up her face, the tears flowing like currents down her cheeks. As T'Alora wrapped her arms around her neck seeking comfort she felt the little girls' struggle ever since her brother had been born, how she wanted to love him and bond with him but was afraid of getting too close in case he didn't make it. Kirtana hugged her harder and was so wrapped up in T'Alora's pain she didn't hear Se'tak come up behind them and join the hug.

"It's ok, T."

She nodded and took several deep, calming breaths, holding her hand palm out for him to touch. Whatever she said made Se'tak's eyes light up and he hugged his sister tighter. "I love you too," Kirtana heard him whisper in her ear.

* * *

><p><em><strong>U.S.S. Enterprise, <strong>_**2269.339, 1320 hours. **Lieutenant Uhura sat in her same chair, staring at the same spot on the wall beyond her shoulder, as she had three days before. She was proving to be a very tough nut to crack but Kirtana knew she'd succeed in time. It was what made her an excellent counselor; it wasn't just her natural Betazoid ability to empathize that helped her earn her reputation but her sheer dogged determination to help a person in need. Deep in her heart she knew that the S'chn T'gai family—from Commander Spock all the way down to little Selas—would come out of this situation stronger then ever before. There was still a lot of work to be done but after meeting with the Lieutenant's family…well, she felt she was ready for anything.

* * *

><p>* "Rekk, Se'tak! Du skan tek-ik da rim tau fund!" = "Be quiet, Se'tak! Our family business is none of her concern!"<p>

**A/N:** First off, thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter; I really appreciated the feedback. I know the S'chn T'gai/Uhura family are going through a rough time right now but things will eventually get better. I'm not a religious person but I do believe that God doesn't give a person more then they can handle and I think Spock, Nyota and their family are the same way. Selas being blind just means that things are going to be a little different for him and for them, that's all.

But yeah, just hang in there because I'm not completely done with the angst yet!


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **And so we start to turn a corner... Enjoy the weekend all!

* * *

><p><span>You Have to Learn to Crawl Before You Can Walk<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise**_**, 2270.16, 1812 hours. **Depression was a tricky beast, one that Nyota'd never been acquainted with before…

…until her beautiful baby boy with the milky white eyes came into her life.

And he _was_ beautiful, there was no doubt about it. Every inch of him was precious, especially when she thought of just how close they came to losing him. But as Selas stabilized and realization of the situation dawned Nyota just could _not_ seem to work herself out of her funk. She grieved for the hardships he'd face in the future and the world he'd never get to see for himself.

"AIEE!"

She glanced dispassionately at the babies lying happily on the blanket on the floor in front of her. Nyota could hear the concern in Chris' voice even as she called in the favor but she was desperate and needed the extra pair of hands. Ever since Jocelyn and Doug's hover accident she and Len had logged more comm time then even some of Nyota's junior officers, always busy contacting lawyers in Georgia or the JAG in San Francisco, and trying to arrange transport for Joanna while settling Jocelyn's estate. All the red tape and stress was wreaking havoc on them and they just needed a few hours without Tabby and Becca underfoot to try and relax and get their house in order.

And after everything they'd done for her and Spock and Selas she couldn't begrudge them that.

Still, it didn't help having the side-by-side comparison thrust under her nose. Chris even went into labor on Selas' due date, November 11th, and while her son was fighting for his life in the NICU her friend went ahead and delivered a healthy little girl.

"OoohAAAA!"

Selas, with his dark hair and brown sugar skin, stood in stark contrast to the strawberry-blond, porcelain-skinned girl, but they got along well. They were of roughly equal size though if Spock were there she was sure he'd say that Selas was the smaller of the two by x percent.

It was very likely he'd always be smaller then his peers.

For the last half hour the babies entertained themselves rolling over from stomach to back and grabbing whatever toys were in reach. She felt the tears start up when she watched Becca lay on her stomach, her emerald eyes darting between two different blocks while Selas lay beside her, content with waving the plushie around in his fist. It was the first and nearest thing he could grab.

While she was thinking this Becca took the block she'd shoved in her mouth and threw it away, watching as it tumbled out of reach. Soon she began to sniffle. Nyota waited and when she realized the little girl wasn't going to settle down she got up to retrieve the toy and head off a tantrum; but as she rose to her feet the most miraculous thing happened.

Her son stiffened as his playmate began to whimper, then dropped his plushie and groped about for her. Reaching Becca's hand he laid his over hers and she too, stilled, her eyes moving toward the longed-for toy. Selas let go and with great determination pushed himself up on all fours, rocking back and forth. He'd done that a few times before but never took it any further. Tonight, however, Nyota watched speechless as he slowly began to crawl.

"SPOCK!" Seconds later he burst through the front door, bags full of dinner dropped haphazardly in the corridor. The older kids came running from down the hall to see what all the commotion was about.

Despite the attention Selas never stopped moving, even when he bumped up against the block; instead he began batting it over in Becca's direction until he heard her laugh again, then settled back down in his spot beside her to play.

Just like that something within Nyota snapped. The…the…the _illogicality_ of her low mood hit her square in the face. People had been telling her that for months but it never seemed more true then in this moment. Selas was _here_; he was alive and well and—G-d willing—he'd stay that way. It wasn't her fault he was born too soon, it wasn't her fault he was blind. He was going to be _fine_.

And while not all her fears were laid to rest a great many of them were. She knew her son would likely be teased by the ignorant and picked on by the insecure as he grew older, but he was a S'chn T'gai and the son of an Uhura; he'd be able to stand up for himself and people like that would only make Selas stronger in the end.

She sank back down onto the sofa and held her head in her hands while she cried. Peering out between her fingers she saw Selas holding his plushie and giggling again. Soon she couldn't help but laugh with him as the tears ran down her cheeks.

A small, warm hand pressed against her shoulder blade. Pulling her hands down Nyota saw her older son staring at her in concern. She smiled back at him and pulled him close, enthusiastically pressing a kiss in the middle of his forehead. Her joy was infectious it seemed, as Se'tak smiled with her.

"Hi Mama."

It was some months more before Nyota felt like she'd really beat her depression but the day Selas learned to crawl saw her also start to dig herself out of the dark hole.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N:** Sorry this is late! What can I say, I got caught up studying. Also, for more information about the origins of this chapter and the next on please take a minute to read the note on my profile page. Here you go!

* * *

><p><span>T'Pau - Part I<span>

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2270.138, 0330 hours. **She paused in the doorway of the nursery having settled Selas back to sleep and listened to the soft murmurs of Vulkhansu from down the hall. Over the last few weeks there'd been many such late night calls back and forth to the family compound and she knew it was only a matter of time. Checking in on her older children Nyota returned to the bedroom alone, picking up a PADD and waiting for her adun; she wasn't left waiting long.

"It is time," he uttered as he stood in the doorway. "The Healers estimate that she has only a few weeks left."

"Where is she now? At the hospital?"

"No. T'Pau is at the compound and has been made comfortable. She waits for the family to gather."

Slipping out of bed she crossed the room and draped her arms about his neck. Though his sadness remained much of the stress Spock carried since his grandmother first became ill began to dissipate. "I've already filled out the paperwork for an emergency family medical leave," she whispered in his ear, "We'll submit it to Kirk in the morning and start to pack-up after shift. If there's a transport station near enough we can be on our way in two days—three at the most."

Laying her head against his shoulder she slipped a hand down over his heart. Though he and his extended family had not seen each other often in recent years he still cared for and respected his grandmother and struggled mightily not to prematurely grieve the coming loss. "I'm so sorry, Spock."

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Shi'Khar, New Vulcan Colony, <strong>_**2270.143, 1417 hours.** Sarek carefully oversaw the shuttlecraft as it landed and looked behind him to see that the necessary personnel were present to help handle the luggage. No sooner was the hatch opened then the childish cries of "Sa-mekh-al! Sa-mekh-al!*" greeted his ears and two small bodies rushed toward him. He bent down and allowed himself to be bowled over by his grandchildren; and if the workers were affronted by the display they said nothing.

"It is remarkably pleasing to see you as well," he remarked when they finally let him stand. Looking down at T'Alora and Se'tak he could not help but marvel at their growth; though they had had weekly comm calls with one another since T'Alora was born Sarek's visits with his grandchildren had been few and far between, scheduled as they were around diplomatic journeys and in-between Starfleet missions. Selas had not even been conceived the last time he personally saw the children and Se'tak especially had grown in the intervening months, now standing 6.09 centimeters above his waist.

"Children." Spock stepped down out of the shuttle still in uniform, glancing at the children to ensure that they behaved before assisting Nyota out of the aircraft; she carried Selas in her arms.

Sarek offered a hand to each child and led them back towards their parents. He knew the particulars of his youngest grandchild's condition but had yet to meet him in person and was anxious to do so. He nodded at Spock. "Sa-fu*." Nyota very enthusiastically greeted him with a kiss on each cheek. "Ko-fu*." The baby in her arms gazed unseeingly up in the vicinity of his face.

He had only ever seen a handful of blind Vulcans before in all his years and had never known any personally. Were he prone to such an emotion he would have found staring into his grandson's milky eyes disconcerting.

"Nash-ri t'du sa-fu-al, S'chn T'gai Selas Uchenna."*

Sarek nodded and gazed down at the tiny face, seeking silent permission from Nyota before slipping a finger into Selas' palm. It was remarkable to him that in spite of being unable to see him approach Selas felt no fear at his presence and was instead intrigued by the new mind that he touched. Seconds later Sarek felt a slight pull against his optic nerve as his grandson attempted to use his vision to make up for his own and examine his new surroundings. Very few among their kind could manipulate their touch telepathy in such a way and especially at such a young age. Giving the child minimal control he allowed Selas to have his way and was delighted by the boy's curiosity as he took in the hangar.

"He has a scientific mind much like his father."

"Nyota and I have also made note of the similarities," Spock replied, overseeing the luggage being loaded into the flitter. Moments later the workers were paid and the family were on their way to the new compound built just outside the city.

"How is she?"

Sarek was grateful his daughter-in-law had kept such queries quiet until they were in private. Few outside the family knew of T'Pau's deteriorating condition and there were Vulcans who were—like all other species—prone to gossip. He would not suffer to hear idle speculation about his mother or the upheaval her passing would cause within the family.

"I have moved into the main home in the compound and converted a lower level den for her exclusive use. She rests for approximately 17.4 hours a day, her breathing is labored and she gets around with great difficulty. Though she does not speak of it the Healers have informed me that she is in a moderate amount of pain. Much of the clan duties have been delegated to me though she still oversees the needs of the more immediate family members and grants audiences with them as needed."

"Are you talking about lo'uk ko-mekh-il*?" T'Alora piped up from the back seat.

Sarek looked at her through the rearview mirror. "Indeed we are, Little One."

"Who's lo'uk ko-mekh-il? Have I met her before?" Se'tak asked his sister.

T'Alora ignored her brother and focused on him instead. "Is she going to die?"

Across the bond he sensed Spock's hesitation. Although the number of deaths aboard their starship had been few and far between in recent years the children had mostly been shielded from that aspect of the cycle of life. T'Alora and Se'tak knew that not all crewmembers returned from all missions but the specifics of death and dying were still only vague concepts in their young minds. Nyota and Spock shielded them even now and neither child was aware that their hasty visit to New Vulcan was arranged so that they might be at their great-grandmother's bedside when she passed.

He agreed with Spock that they were still young; however, sending them into the house wholly unprepared was not a suitable course of action either. Therefore Sarek saw no logical reason to prevaricate. "She has had a long and fulfilling life and her body is failing her."

"Who's lo'uk ko-mekh-il?" Se'tak cried sharply again.

Spock turned in his seat. "Calm, my son." The warning served to settle the little boy down. "T'Pau is the ko-mekh* of your sa-mekh-al; she is also my ko-mekh-il* and thereby your lo'uk ko-mekh-il. You met her 1.89 years ago on our last visit to New Vulcan."

Sarek glanced back as the little boy screwed up his face in concentration. "Was she the lady that talked funny and had white hair up like this?" His hands mimicked the shape of a bun. Internally he was amused by his young grandson's recollection.

"Yes, that is your lo'uk ko-mekh-il."

He smiled. "I liked her. She gave me raisin cookies when no one was looking and told me stories of Old Vulcan."

He granted the boy a small smile. It was good to know that despite only knowing his mother for a brief period of time the children's memories of her were fond ones and would sustain them after her passing.

* * *

><p>After a nap and a fresh change of clothes they descended the staircase en masse for the evening meal. She was grateful for Sarek's foresight in providing them all with proper Vulcan attire; T'Alora and Se'tak had completely outgrown the robes that they'd purchased last time they were here and she was still unable to fully button up her gowns as well. She was able to fit Selas into one of Se'tak's hand-me-downs and Spock had his own set of robes but there hadn't been any time to purchase anything newer for any of them.<p>

Nyota also noted the white mourning wear for them all hanging in a garment bag in the back of her closet but chose not to comment.

She watched Sarek carefully close a set of double doors behind him and cross the foyer to greet them. "T'Pau is awake and demands an audience with you." Spock nodded and prepared to hand Nyota the baby when Sarek added, "All of you."

Standing by the last step she beckoned the older children toward her. She smoothed down the front of Se'tak's tunic then tucked some hair behind T'Alora's ear. "I want you both to remember what we talked about, ok? You must be quiet and respectful and _very_ gentle." Here she looked hard at Se'tak to be sure he understood; he'd had a hard time remembering that when they first brought Selas home he was just so excited. "Wait for lo'uk ko-mekh-il to talk to you first and don't interrupt her when she speaks; and if you see anything in there that you're curious about we can talk about it after dinner, ok?"

"Yes Mama," twin voices chimed in. She gave them each a gentle squeeze then moved to stand beside her husband as they were led to T'Pau's room.

The den was big enough to comfortably fit a full-sized bed, a nightstand and a small wardrobe, and had a large bank of windows that entered out onto a patio and overlooked the grounds on the western side. T'Pau was propped up by several pillows with her hair loose around her shoulders. Though she tried to hide it by wrapping herself in the bed sheets she had lost a great deal of weight; her cheekbones were sharper and the veins on her hands, arms and neck were more pronounced. T'Pau still had a strong aura about her, Nyota was happy to note, even though she did not look as formidable as she once had.

Curtains from an open window rustled in the breeze while the oxygen cannule whirred beside the bed. The children paused in the doorway, frightened by the strange sounds and hyper-antiseptic smells, before she ushered them along.

"Spokh-kam*?"

"Ha, ko-mekh-il*." Spock passed Selas into her waiting arms then took the seat beside her bed. Wordlessly T'Pau held her hand out. He willingly gave her his palm and she sandwiched them with her own. Her eyes darted back and forth behind closed lids and Nyota could only detect the barest trace of her husband's presence across the bond.

"Thou has had quite a journey, son of my son."

One eyebrow rose; they each questioned whether she spoke of the physical or the emotional. Knowing T'Pau she most likely spoke of both. "Indeed."

Relinquishing his hand she turned her attention to the other side of the bed. Her unwavering gaze made Se'tak squirm and try to hide behind her skirts while T'Alora stood tall. "Spokh-kam," T'Pau finally declared, "These children cannot be my lo'uk orfik-kanar;* they are much too tall and number three instead of two."

"Mama had a baby, lo'uk ko-mekh-il!" Se'tak burst out enthusiastically; he used any opportunity presented to him to brag about Selas. "He's my brother! His name is Selas. And I _am_ your lo'uk sa-fu-al; I'm Se'tak!"

Nyota held her breath waiting for a reprimand over his outburst; instead T'Pau merely lifted an eyebrow. "Truly? Come closer, child, so that I may see thee better." Letting go of her dress her son hesitantly stepped up to the other side of the bed and let T'Pau stroke the side of his face. She paused with her fingers near his psi point. "Dost thou permit me?"

Se'tak glanced over at his father who nodded in encouragement. She watched as T'Pau engaged in the briefest meld with her son, her thin lips creeping upward ever-so-slightly in a smile. "Thou speak the truth; thou art the sa-fu of my sa-fu-al." T'Pau leaned in closer and whispered in his ear. "I see thou hast remembered me." She winked at him and he giggled before running back to hug her knees.

"T'Alora?" T'Pau asked, returning her gaze to her eldest. "Does thee need a formal invitation to greet me?"

Nyota watched her daughter step forward, greeting T'Pau with her palm up in the formal Vulcan fashion, and was incredibly pleased with what she saw. Standing near the back of the room she watched with pleasure as four generations of family reconnected with one another.

* * *

><p>* Sa-mekh-al = Grandfather<p>

* Sa-fu = Son

* Ko-fu = Daughter

* "Nash-ri t'du sa-fu-al, S'chn T'gai Selas Uchenna" = "This is your grandson, S'chn T'gai Selas Uchenna."

* Lo'uk ko-mekh-il = Great-grandmother

* Ko-mekh = Mother

* Ko-mekh-il = Grandmother

* Spokh-kam = Spock dear

* "Ha, ko-mekh-il" = "Yes, Grandmother."

* Lo'uk orfik-kanar = great-grandchildren


	14. Chapter 14

T'Pau - Part II

_**New Shi'Khar, New Vulcan Colony, **_**2270.149, 1558 hours. **He had completed his meditation and proceeded to check on Selas who had been left to his afternoon nap in their room. Sensing the children's restlessness earlier int he day his father had earlier taken them and Nyota into town to witness firsthand the changes that had taken place since their previous visit; they would conclude their trip with a quick stop at the Embassy so that he might complete some necessary work. Spock did not fear for them while they were gone. New Shi'Khar was just that-new. Though his people clung to many of their traditions they were more welcoming of other species then they once were and he knew his adun'a and his children would be accepted, unlike how he and his mother had been in it's parent city thirty years prior.

He returned to his room and immediately spotted the crib. Crossing the floor quickly he peered in expecting to find Selas sitting amongst his toys only to discover that the bed was empty.

Immediately he tapped into the link. Selas was extremely pleased but that was all he could make out. His son should not have been able to get out of his makeshift crib but despite having beaten the 3.71% odds to do so he would not have gotten far. Spock hastened to the stairs.

"Lyrell."

The house steward drifted into the foyer from the kitchen. "Ha, Osu*?"

"My youngest is not in his crib. I require the staff to gather and…"

"Forgive me, Osu," the older man interrupted, "Your son resides in the next room with T'sai* T'Pau, per her request."

Spock dismissed the man with a nod and strode towards his grandmother's rooms. His ko-mekh-il was sitting in her hover chair near the bank of windows with Selas in her lap, holding his hand and turning her head this way and that as she gazed at the horizon. At the sound of the opening door they both looked his way in unison; Selas ceased babbling and proceeded to laugh, gesturing for him to come closer. Across the distance of the familial bond Spock felt T'Pau's presence.

"I did not mean to give thee cause for alarm," she said, "The servants informed me that thee was indisposed and thy family gone into town save for Selas. I desired his presence." Spock placed his finger into his son's hand; almost instantly Selas relinquished his great-grandmother's eyes in favor of his own, using them to look at T'Pau while still holding onto her. "He is a fascinating child, alike and yet so unlike T'Alora and Se'tak. I find great comfort from our time together."

Spock still did not speak as he pulled the lone chair up to sit beside her. As the days passed he found it increasingly difficult to spend time alone with T'Pau; he knew his behavior was illogical and that he should in fact be taking advantage of their remaining time together, which was why he had been upstairs meditating so that he would be prepared to face her.

His son let go of him then and reached up to touch T'Pau's face to familiarize himself with the contours unique only to her. Spock sensed rather then saw his grandmother's amusement over his son's actions. "As my time draws to an end I find I speak more freely now. It also takes great energy to maintain control, energy I do not have nor wish to expend now that time is short."

Having grown tired of sitting still Selas squirmed within T'Pau's grip, testing her lap for a means of getting down; he also began to babble again, this time rather impatiently. Taking him from her before either came to harm Spock set his son down on the floor and allowed him to crawl around.

"Thy father will require assistance from thee as he transitions into his role as the head of this clan." She drew several deep breaths. "Sarek understands well his duties to the family; the trouble will be in finding the balance necessary to satisfy the needs of the clan as well as his diplomatic duties. Does thee understand why I have relegated this task to thee?"

He did; of all of his kinsmen Spock alone was uniquely suited to the job at hand. He had striven for balance all his life, not in the way that all Vulcans did, and it was to this struggle T'Pau now referred. He nodded and his grandmother continued. "This does not negate thy duty to Starfleet in anyway; in point of fact I encourage thy return to thy ship as expeditiously as is prudent. I merely serve to warn thee of the coming trials so that thee may rightly aid thy father." Spock wanted to speak throughout the whole of her speech but found he could not as he was overcome with grief. "I would also ask thee one last favor, Spokh-kam."

"Fan-vel*."

"When my time ends I wish for thee to carry my katra* to the resting place."

Ordinarily he would never question his grandmother but her request was so shocking he could not help himself. "Are you certain that you would entrust this sacred mission to me? Surely Sarek would…"

"He grieves already, Spokh. Viciously. And to answer thy earlier question no, I would not entrust this duty to another, even if thy father were in a more stable state." She held out a hand to him and reluctantly Spock slipped his palm against hers. Images flashed past, faces and memories of ones lost over the 211 years of her life; all the journeys she had made to the Katric Ark; the day she assumed leadership of the clan while carrying the katra of her father; the day she followed Sarek as he carried the katra of her adun, Skon. _"I understand what I ask of thee, Spokh-kam, as I understand how it taxes thee even now to dwell upon it, but I must reiterate that I will not trust this duty to another, only to thee." _T'Pau slowly withdrew.

As he opened his eyes Spock found his vision to be blurry and he willed the tears away. He was honored and yet also troubled. Had he done right by her to warrant this responsibility she was bestowing upon him? "Ko-mekh-il, I…"

"No, Spokh. I have spoken my piece." She looked down to see Selas tugging on the fabric of her nightgown, feeling the smooth texture of the cloth against his cheek and testing it to see where it ended and she began. With great care she leaned down and scooped him back up into her lap. "Now is a time for looking to the future." T'Pau jiggled Selas on her knee to his great delight. "If thee would escort us onto the patio; I desire him to see the northern view of New Shi'Khar."

Spock was still too moved to speak and he moved to do her bidding. Carefully unlocking the door he slowly pushed his grandmother's hoverchair out onto the back patio, pointing it toward the expanding skyline 25.7 kilometers away, all three drinking in the sights of the great city.

* * *

><p><em><strong>New Shi'Khar, New Vulcan Colony, <strong>_**2270.150, 1002 hours.** There was an unexpected rapping at the door. "T'sai Nyota?" A brief silence followed by more knocking. "T'sai Nyota?"

Putting the last pins in her hair she rose to answer and was greeted by one of the young women on staff. "Ha?"

"T'sai T'Pau aitlu gla-tor nash-veh du.*"

With a nod to the girl the pair set off for downstairs, Nyota lingering a few steps behind. They'd been on New Vulcan a week and this was the first time that Spock's grandmother had specifically requested her presence. She thought back to her conversation with her husband the night before.

_"She is much altered from the ko-mekh-il of my youth."_

_ She continued to brush out her hair and look at him through the vanity mirror. "Of course she is, Spock. She's making her peace while she can and saying good-bye while she still has the chance."_

_ He thought about that as she set the brush down and crossed the room to join him under the covers. "Although the summons was expected I had not anticipated her change in demeanor. It is all rather difficult to process and accept."_

_ Spock draped a hand upon her leg as she leaned over to kiss him. "Then don't accept it, Ashayam. It's alright to feel conflicted. If ever there was a time for it then it's now."_

Before she knew it she was standing alone in front of T'Pau's room. Bracing herself as best she could Nyota opened the double doors and strode in to find a Healer taking the elderly woman's vitals as she lay fast asleep. At her entrance the Healer quickly finished up, took up her PADD and left.

She leisurely looked around, taking in the belongings in T'Pau's room. There were several ancient Vulcan texts on the shelves, some fairly recent works of art, and a handful of holos. One in particular, depicting a teenager and a young girl, piqued her interest.

"My younger sister, T'Lee," the older woman croaked.

Nyota spun on her heel; she hadn't realized she was being watched. It was also the first time she could remember hearing T'Pau speak of any siblings. Now that she knew, Nyota could definitely see T'Pau in the teenage girl; shoulders thrown back, eyes staring unflinchingly at the camera, body angled ever so slightly toward the younger girl in a protective stance. As she took this in T'Pau gestured for the holo and she immediately brought it over.

"It would appear rather fortuitous that after the passing of Skon I packed up many belongings for off-planet storage. These texts in particular belonged to my late-adun."

She nodded in agreement and watched as T'Pau traced the figure of herself and her sister with a withered finger. "T'Lee never saw her eighth year. She perished during her kahs-wan*; her body was never recovered. This holo is all I have left of her."

How terrible! "Tushah nash-veh k'odu*."

T'Pau nodded. "I thank thee for thy condolences," she replied, eyes lingering on her sister's image. "But it was many years ago." She set the holo aside and looked Nyota right in the eye. "However, thou does remind me of her."

"Truly?" she asked before she could stop herself.

T'Pau nodded. "Truly. Thou art respectful towards all, as was she." She stared off into the distance, thinking what Nyota could only guess at. Finally she said, "I have been ungenerous to thee, as I had been to Amanda. I was only ever concerned of the ill-effects of human influence on the S'chn T'gai clan and name; I could never see the benefits. My thinking was limited."

"T'Pau…" automatically she reached out and took her hand and was sucked in by a black swirl of negative emotion. Regret, despair, rage…T'Pau had so much anger directed at herself for past incidents, slights and circumstances beyond her control it was amazing she was even sitting upright; as the meld persisted Nyota was unaware that her own recent bout with depression and lingering issues were helping feed the negative loop.

When they were finally able to pull apart both were in tears, T'Pau's silent and streaming down her face.

"I recant my previous statement," she announced when she was more composed. "I see more of myself in thee then I formerly realized." Carefully clutching her arm she added, "I am pleased to have known thee, Nyota Uhura of Earth, and call thee ko-fu-il.

"Do not think ill of me for my previous attitude. Were I allowed I would change many, many things and come to know thee better."

* * *

><p>Three days later T'Pau stopped eating. Her vitals began to drop and she spent almost the whole of the day asleep. The entire clan poured into the main house to keep a round-the-clock vigil and were present when she finally passed at 1650 hours on a quiet, sunny, Thursday afternoon.<p>

Spock carried his grandmother's katra to the Ark as promised; and after spending eight weeks helping Sarek settle all of T'Pau's affairs and adjust to his role as leader of the clan they returned home to the _Enterprise._ Nyota brought the image of T'Pau and T'Lee back with her and all five of them returned with memories of an extraordinary woman that they would never forget.

* * *

><p>* "Ha, Osu?" = Yes, Sir?<p>

* T'sai = Lady

* Fan-vel = Of course

* Katra = soul

* T'sai T'Pau aitlu gla-tor nash-veh du = Lady T'Pau wants to see you.

* Kahs-wan = Vulcan ritual marking the entrance into adulthood

* Tushah nash-veh k'odu = I grieve with thee (formal)


	15. Chapter 15

Date Night

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2270.202, 1758 hours. **"Mama, door!"

She hurried out of the bedroom as her elder son blew past, the chime announcing their visitor still ringing out. "Thank you, Se'tak," she replied with a smirk. Gently kicking a few toys out of the way in the living room she finally answered it. "Hey Hun, come on in, you're right on time."

"Well I aim to please, Miss Uhura," the teenager drawled shyly as she shuffled past. It never failed to surprise her just how much of Len was in his eldest daughter. Looking at Joanna again she wondered just what, if anything, the girl inherited from her mother.

"How many times do I have to tell you it's Nyota? Here, have a seat, Spock just went to pick up dinner for you guys. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages! How're you doing? You settling in, finding your way around ok?"

"Yeah, no, I'm fine, everything's fine."

Now Nyota knew bull when she heard it. Raising an eyebrow she stared the girl down until she squirmed and turned beet red. "I don't know. I mean, everything is _fine _but I've been here almost six months and still sometimes feel like a Displaced Person. Pavel's been helping me get around—he's a good friend—and it's nice finally getting to live with Dad and knowing Chris and my sisters better, but the _Enterprise_ doesn't feel like home yet, you know? Not like Georgia did."

Just then there was a shriek from down the hall and Se'tak scampered back across the way to his room, grinning like a fool. "He he he he he he...!"

"How many times do I have to tell you stop hiding in my room, you little creep?" T'Alora shouted after him. "Next time I'll rip off your ears!"

Selas started whimpering at all the ruckus and she started to re-think her and Spock's standing date night. What kind of mother was she, running off and leaving a poor girl to handle bedlam like this? She was about to let Spock know their evening on the starbase was cancelled when Joanna burst out laughing.

"I take that back—_this_ feels normal. I used to babysit the Jones triplets down the street and they were just like this." Se'tak poked his head around the corner, grinning and winking at Jo as she laughed. She was going to have to talk to Spock about this; he was becoming quite the little charmer.

Still, it did her heart good to see Joanna smile but she had to double-check. "Are you sure you can handle this? If you want to back out you can still change your mind."

Her laughter subsided but she was still smiling. "Oh no, I've got this."

"Ok." She rose and smoothed down the front of her dress, sensing Spock's imminent return. "And you know that if you ever want to talk about anything I'm always here, right?"

"Thanks, Nyota. I just might take you up on that someday." Joanna rose as Spock entered and went to set the dinner bags down on the table.

"Are you prepared to depart?" he asked upon his return.

"Almost, let me just say good-night to the kids. I'll be right back." She zipped down the hall to kiss Selas and T'Alora then back across their quarters to Se'tak's room to do the same, finding Spock and Joanna deep in discussion. When she re-entered the living room she heard:

"With all due respect, Commander, I appreciate you leaving me all the contact numbers but I'm pretty sure I know my own father's comm. info, don't you think?"

It took everything she had not to laugh at her husband as he soberly agreed and she hurried him out the door.


	16. Chapter 16

Movin' On Up

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2271.56, 2004 hours. **Nyota was beaming from ear to ear—even if only on the inside.

She knew it'd been a long time coming but here she finally was, standing on the platform before her family and crew as Kirk gave a little speech about her promotion. The new uniforms were already waiting in her closet at home; tonight she'd officially receive her new rank and be awarded the medal to go with them.

Spock sat in the very front row with Se'tak beside him, attempting to reign in their little boy who was so excited he had difficulty keeping his seat. T'Alora sat to the left of them both with her little brother on her lap, quietly keeping him entertained by letting him borrow her eyes. Right now Selas was looking straight up the platform at her, his smile bright. Though it was against regulations to break parade rest in official circumstances such as these Nyota couldn't help herself, winking and smiling back at her boy and waving her fingers from behind her back.

The children and several audience members giggled and Spock sent an extra rush of pride across the bond.

"…and so it is my great pleasure to award you the rank of Lieutenant _Commander_." Here the Captain turned and winked at her as he held the medal up and shook her hand. The flash of a holo went off somewhere in the audience as she squeezed Jim's hand back. "Congratulations, Uhura. You've earned it."

"Thank you, Sir."

He handed her the box and the seriousness of the moment passed. "Ok people, now that that's over with time for the really important part…the party!"

Se'tak jumped out of his seat. "YEAH!"


	17. Chapter 17

Birthday

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2271.294, 1214 hours. **She knew this was what she wanted—what she had asked for 7.2 months ago, really—and yet she was still disappointed.

It had taken four months and ten days' worth of hard meditation for her to decide to commit to the Vulcan way. When she approached her parents with her decision Mama understandably balked but Sa-mekh was secretly pleased. They spent a week discussing her request before agreeing to help her bind her emotions. Ever since her parents had treated her as if she were a full-blooded Vulcan.

Stepping back from her feelings T'Alora examined the situation logically. There was nothing to be gained from celebrating the anniversary of one's birth save for the acknowledgment that one was another year older; therefore she should not have been surprised when she sat down to breakfast and no one wished her a Happy Birthday. Not even Selas, who at two years and seventy-four days old could not control these things, said one word about her reaching such a milestone.

When they were through with the meal Sa-mekh rose from the table requesting that they follow him. "Come T'Alora, Se'tak. I have reserved the smaller gymansium for our practice session today. Selas, behave for your mother while we are gone."

"Ok." He nodded his head while Mama tried to wipe the remains of his breakfast from his face. "Bye-bye!"

They spent 90 minutes each learning a new katra and practicing before returning to their quarters. After a quick sonic shower she sat down at her computer to resume her extracurricular lessons while Sa-mekh helped Se'tak review his Vulcan history in the living room.

It did not occur to her to question why Mama and Selas were not there.

As midday approached she rose and stretched, then headed to the living room to inquire whether they would take the meal in their quarters or the Mess. She had no sooner entered the room then the Captain called.

"Spock, you there?"

Sa-mekh approached the comm. unit on the wall. "Yes, Captain. how may I assist you?"

"We, uh, have a bit of a situation in the hangar deck. Think you could come down here and lend a hand?"

His eyes fluttered briefly and she knew he was talking to Mama. "Captain, Nyota is momentarily indisposed and I would need to bring Se'tak and T'Alora with me. Is the situation dangerous?"

This time when Uncle Jim spoke T'Alora made out low whispers in the background. "Uh, no, Spock, it's not dangerous…just a little something that needs your particular expertise. Bring the kids with you and get down here when you can. Kirk out."

Sa-mekh nodded. "Very well. Spock out." He turned to the pair of them. "Children, we are needed in the hangar bay."

* * *

><p>As they walked along the corridors Spock tentatively checked the bond with his daughter. She did not suspect a thing.<p>

_"Good," _Nyota replied. He sensed excitement from his adun'a and then…hesitation? _"Spock, she will like this, won't she? She won't think we're trying to pressure her into being more human?"_

_ "K'diwa, you sensed her disappointment this morning as well as I, yet she has not spoken one word of it to either of us. She is committed to her path. Though I cannot accurately anticipate her emotional response I believe she will be pleased by this gesture."_

He felt the mental equivalent of a sigh. _"I guess you're right. We'll just have to wait and see, won't we?"_

_ "Yes we shall."_

_ "Ok. I love you. See you in a minute."_

They rounded the last corner and he could feel Se'tak jiggling with excitement. His son slipped a hand into his. _"Sa-mekh, we're almost there! T's gonna be so surprised!"_

_"Indeed she will be, my son. Now remain calm so as to not give the plan away."_ He settled back down until they reached the doorway. Spock gestured for T'Alora to enter first as he keyed in the code.

"SURPRISE!"

* * *

><p>T'Alora blinked rapidly and took in all the people in the balloon and streamer-laden room. Mama and Selas were up in front, next to Uncle Jim, Aunt Taline and the twins, Lily and Sam. She saw Uncle Len, Aunt Chris, Jo-Jo, Tabby and Becca…Uncle Pavel…Uncle Scotty…Uncle Hikaru, Aunt Wendy, Dimora and Kyson…the list went on and on as she looked to each of the guests and she was overcome.<p>

Before she took another step into the room she anxiously looked up at her father. "But I am Vulcan," she said in Vulkhansu. "Vulcans do not celebrate birthdays."

"Ha, ko-fu, you are correct; yet you forget that you are human too and living amongst humans." He bent down so they were eye-to-eye and added, "You have also forgotten that I am Vulcan and that the anniversary of my birth is celebrated in a similar manner as well. There are times when Vulcans must adapt and make concessions to human idiosyncrasies such as these."

She could hear the tease in Sa-mekh's voice and grinned a small grin. He was giving her permission to have a birthday party! "I understand and concede to your logic."

"Then, as your mother would say, 'simply enjoy'."

Se'tak couldn't stand still any longer and started running around. "Were you surprised? Were you? We got you good, didn't we? Bet you thought we forgot _all _about you…as if! Ha ha ha ha!"


	18. Chapter 18

Shore Leave

_**U.S.S. Enterprise, **_**2273.122, 2021 hours. **Not for the first time in it's illustrious 15 year career the _Enterprise_ was heavily damaged and limping home toward Earth for repairs, this time six months ahead of schedule. The night the news came down Spock, Kirk and McCoy headed to the Captain's quarters for a quiet drink, as was their custom.

"They estimate seven, seven and a half months for repairs," the Captain announced after a long sip.

"Which means that we will be re-launched on our next five year mission in nine months time."

Jim sat back and laughed while McCoy nearly choked on his drink. "My God," the Doctor said, "Never thought I'd see the day you finally got a sense of humor, Spock."

Inwardly Spock smiled. "I am not displaying a 'sense of humor' as you call it, Doctor; I am merely taking into consideration our previous dealings with Starfleet Command. After submitting the paperwork requesting the necessary equipment and personnel to begin repairs there is an average delay of 4.3 weeks. Upon reviewing the extensive damage done to the ship during our engagement with the Krakatoans I have added another month to my calculations, thereby setting our re-launch date in approximately nine months' time."

"Alright, alright. Never meant to imply you weren't anything but _logical._"

Jim rolled his eyes and took another sip of his drink. "Either of you have any special plans while we're on Earth?"

"Yes," McCoy answered immediately, slamming his drink down on the side table. "First, I'm goin' to get as far the hell away from this flyin' hunk of metal as possible; then, I'm takin' my girls home to Georgia. Becca'll finally get to see the family ranch and meet my Mom and Chris' Mom in person." He took another long sip of his bourbon then smiled broadly. "And Joanna's finally settled on a school so we're goin' to help get her properly settled too."

The Captain's eyebrows shot up. "Is that so? I never thought I'd see the day our little Jo-Jo would leave us."

The Doctor glared. "_Our_ little Jo-Jo? While I don't disagree with you, Jim, if she ever hears you callin' her that you're liable to get an earful; and if you think I'm bad…"

"Which University did Joanna choose to attend?" Spock asked, heading off what promised to be the beginning of a long argumentative 'discussion' between Captain and CMO.

Again McCoy smiled and it was a most disconcerting sight. "She's going to my alma matter, Ol' Miss. She got accepted two years ago but has been puttin' it off because she wasn't ready and didn't know what she wanted to study. After everything that happened with her mother and Doug and then the whole experience of comin' out here to live with us I don't blame her for waitin'."

"Not to mention you loved every minute of having her here with you," the Captain added.

"I'll never deny lovin' my girls, Jim."

"What is to be her field of study at 'Old Miss'?"

"Psychology," he replied without missing a beat. "We McCoys, we're healers. We come in all types." The Doctor looked thoughtful a moment as he swirled the ice around in his glass. "I can't believe she's goin' to college already. Seems like just yesterday she was Becca's age."

"Seems like just yesterday we were on our first mission, now we're finishing our _third_," Jim said. Behind his hand the Doctor muttered, "Christ, we're getting' old." The Captain raised his glass. "And in honor of that and before Bones gets all maudlin I think I'll make a toast. To the _Enterprise_."

"To the _Enterprise_," both men echoed.

McCoy downed the rest of his drink and set the glass on the table. "What're your plans, Jim?"

"Hmm?"

"Well you can't honestly think you're goin' to spend the whole nine months shuttlin' between San Francisco and space dock, do you? You've got little kids now, not to mention Taline…you can't micromanage the repairs like you used to."

"While I admit the situation is rare," Spock added, "I too agree with the Doctor. You must better delegate your responsibilities in order to see to the needs of your family."

The Doctor chuckled. "Watch out, Spock. Keep this up people might start to think we're friends."

"Actually, I have a few ideas in mind…" Jim's voice trailed off and his eyes locked on the wall on the other side of the room. "Oh hell, I was going to wait but—just wait right here, ok?" He got up and walked right out of the room.

"You got any idea what's going on with him?"

"Negative."

"Didn't think so."

They both stared intently at the door, waiting on the Captain. Spock could hear him banging around in his closet and curse when he stubbed his toe; he soon re-emerged with a jewelry box in his hands. "I didn't want to say anything until she said yes…_if _she says yes."

McCoy slapped him hard on the back—a sign, Spock had been informed in the past, of congratulations. "Oh she'll say yes. The girl's crazy about you, Jim. I'm actually surprised she's put up with you this long _without_ a ring."

Jim nervously ran his fingers through his hair. "Yeah, you and me both. I figure if she says yes we can get married in San Francisco, fly her folks in from the colony, then maybe take a little family trip out to Iowa so the kids have plenty of space to run around." He looked at the ring again and exhaled slowly. "If she says yes."

"Ms. Rinali has no logical reason to refuse you, therefore a positive response is most assured."

"That's Spock speak for she'll say yes," McCoy interjected.

"I believe I was perfectly clear the first time I spoke, Doctor."

"Clear as a gaseous solar discharge in the Beta Quadrant, you mean."

"That is in itself a contradiction in terms. A solar discharge can only…"

Here the Captain closed the ring box loudly and intervened. "And what are you and Nyota and the kiddies up to, Spock? Got anything special planned?"

He turned to speak directly to the Captain. "Our family will take up residence in the house my father keeps in San Francisco until Nyota and I have discharged with our duties. After that time we intend to take the children to institutions of cultural relevance throughout Europe as well as spend approximately six-to-eight weeks in Africa visiting with Nyota's family."

"Interesting," Jim replied, nodding along thoughtfully before taking another sip from his glass. "Sounds like it's gonna be another good shore leave." They sat together in silence staring out the viewport at the slow procession of stars as they made their way home.


	19. Chapter 19

Caught in the Rain

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco, **_**2273.143, 1529 hours. **He walked in through the front door and was pleased by the warmth that greeted him. There had been a drop in pressure and some precipitation in the area since he had left that morning for space dock and now he felt the chill from the walk home dissipate. However, no sooner had he set his briefcase down then he noticed the remarkable silence throughout the house.

"Nyota?"

"In here!" she called back cheerily. Stepping through to the living room he found his wife and three children standing in front of the roaring fireplace in their large, fluffy bathrobes toweling off each other's hair.

"Mama took us to Golden Gate Park and we got caught in the rain," Se-tak explained.

T'Alora gave his head an extra-hard rub. "That much is obvious, Se'tak."

Spock fed his amusement to his adun'a as he bent down beside his youngest; it was his first encounter with a rainstorm. "How did you find the experience, Selas?"

He waited for his brother to finish drying his hair before he spoke. "Initially I found the incident rather puzzling, Sa-mekh."

"Why was that, my son?"

"I had thought that perhaps Mama or Se'tak had led me into an outdoor water shower as part of a 'joke'."

In the back of his mind Spock heard Nyota's laughter ring out. _"He really did! And he looked like a drowned cat…not unlike you." _

"And after you discovered that you were not the tail end of one of your mother's or brother's amusements what did you think then?"

Selas considered the question before replying, "I found it all rather _fascinating_."

This time not even T'Alora could contain her laughter.


	20. Chapter 20

Kenya

_**Githurnu, Kenya, **_**2273.178, 1020 hours.** They had been living with Babu, Bibi and all their aunts, uncles and cousins for over a week when Mama decided she was going to cook a special meal for them all. To that end she enlisted his and T's and Selas' help going to the open-air market to buy the food. The square was packed with people and as they entered he couldn't help but overhear several pieces of gossip aimed in their general direction.

Now, Se'tak was not unaccustomed to racism. He'd heard it spoken behind his back from the lips of strangers on foreign worlds; in hushed whispers during his visits to New Vulcan. However, until his visit to the market that day he had not heard it spoken directly to his face.

He was seven years and seventy-three days old.

Mama had sent him back to a stall for more tomatoes for the kachumbari*. "I think six more large ones will do nicely; I want to make sure we have enough for everyone and your Sa-mekh would eat an entire bowl by himself if I let him. Make sure they're ripe but not _too _ripe!"

"Yes Mama!" he cried, darting off through the crowd, pleased to be able to help with this important task. The stall owner smiled and helped him pick seven more tomatoes; he liked her kachumbari too and wanted to make sure Mama made enough to feed him _and_ Sa-mekh.

He was walking away from the cart when he heard it. "What a freak."

Se'tak froze. He knew without turning around that the boy was talking about him. He had seen him and the two other boys standing near the entrance of an alleyway over by the sorghum stand.

The second boy quickly agreed. "He doesn't even look like one of them; I mean, his skin is a weird color!"

"His skin?" the first one cried. "Forget about that, look at his hair! It isn't even straight it's all…_weird!_"

"Very weird," the third boy repeated coolly.

Se'tak knew he had a decision to make—either walk away or confront them. So he turned around and headed back in their direction. The two smaller boys quickly lost their composure.

"Quick, he's coming back!"

"Let's go!"

"Act cool."

He walked right up to the boy leaning casually against the wall. "Hello."

"What d'you want?"

"I couldn't help but overhear you talking about me. I thought I'd introduce myself. My name is Se'tak." He held out his hand and braced himself for the contact.

"See!" the rounder boy on the right whispered loudly. "I _knew_ he wasn't Vulcan! Remember what they said in class? Vulcans don't like to touch people!"

"Shut up, Loba." The tall one turned his attention back to Se'tak. "So?"

"I thought I would educate you and your friends. You seem slightly misinformed about Vulcans."

That made the boy take notice. "Is that so?" He nudged the skinny boy on his left who started chuckling nervously. "He wants to 'educate' us." His eyes narrowed as he honed back in on Se'tak.

"That's correct. Firstly, I am one quarter Vulcan and three quarters human. My mother is originally from this region and that, combined with my copper-based blood account for the rather unusual color of my skin." He felt the taller boy creep in closer, the ill-will fairly pouring off of him, yet Se'tak continued to talk. "As for my hair, well…I wish it wasn't as wavy either. It's unusual for Vulcans. But you should see it in the morning; Mama says I look like I got licked by a herd of cows!"

"Kwame, that sounds like you!" the boy called Loba said, nudging his buddy behind the tall boy's back. Kwame flushed.

The tall boy stepped right in his face and spoke through clenched teeth. "You, little freak, are starting to get on my nerves."

Se'tak didn't back down. "I already told you, my name is Se'tak. I was hoping that together we could improve Vulcan and Earth-African relations."

The two stared one another down before the older boy lost his patience and shoved him away. "Ugh! You're not worth my time!" He started to stalk off and realized his friends weren't following. "You two comin'?"

"Uh…I think I'm gonna stay here and talk with Se'tak. He seems kind of cool," Loba announced.

"Kwame?" The smaller boy simply shook his head and stayed where he was. Now the older one was _really_ angry. "Suit yourself. Freaks!"

They stared after him until he rounded a corner and was gone from sight. "I'm Loba, this is Kwame. That was Agu."

"Hi."

"Hi."

Se'tak stood by while Loba and Kwame seemed fixated on his ears. "Are you _really_ part Vulcan?" It didn't take long for him to realize that Loba was the unofficial spokesperson of the pair.

He grinned and nodded. "Yes. My Sa-mekh is half-Vulcan and I'm one quarter."

"Samack? What's that?" Before he could answer the first question Loba asked, "And how come we've never seen you around before?" Kwame nodded in agreement. "Sa-mekh is Vulcan for Dad; and me and my family live up on the _Enterprise_. We're here visiting my Babu and Bibi while the ship is being repaired. Mama works in communications and Sa-mekh works in the science department."

Kwame's face fell open in shock. "That is so cool!" he whispered in awe. "Do you know Captain Kirk?"

Se'tak grinned and rolled his eyes. "Of course; he's my uncle!"

"No way!"

"That is _so_ cool!"

"Se'tak!" He turned back toward the marketplace and saw Mama looking about for him frantically, a bag full of foodstuffs in one hand and Selas holding onto the other. "Se'tak, where'd you go?" She spotted him before he could answer. "There you are!" She made a beeline for him through the crowd.

"Hi Mama!" He introduced her and Selas to Loba and Kwame.

"It's nice to see you making new friends," she told him, "But I still need some of your help. Maybe you boys can come over this afternoon? You and your cousins could always use more players for your football games." He handed Mama the tomatoes and she put them in her big bag. "And maybe if it's alright with your parents you can stay for dinner, ok? Come by the Uhura compound around 4 or 4:30. Do you know where it is?" Both boys stared at her dumbstruck before Loba nodded. "Ok." She started to lead Selas away. "Say good-bye to your friends for now, Se'tak."

He followed her but not before looking back at Loba and Kwame. "See you guys later?" Again, all they could do was shake their heads in response before he ran off after Mama and Selas.

"Uhura? Did Se'tak's mom just say her last name was Uhura?" Loba said before he got too far away. "That is just so…so…"

"COOL!" Kwame and Loba finished together.

Se'tak just grinned and helped Mama as she stopped at the bread cart.

* * *

><p>* katchumbari = a tomato and onion salad<p>

**A/N:** So I've been meaning to ask this for awhile but kept forgetting-are there any artists out there who maybe want to draw the S'chn T'gai family? I can barely do stick figures and I know sometimes people who write/read stories are also skilled with a sketch pad so I thought I'd ask. If not or you have no interest, no worries, I was just curious.

Oh yeah, and only 6 chapters left until the end of the Drabbles! Hold on to your hats, folks!


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N:** Posting early just because I feel like it...and be warned, there are fun, _**M**_ rated times in the chapter ahead!

* * *

><p><span>The Getaway<span>

_**Geneva, Switzerland, **_**2273.199, 2112 hours.** "Spock, Ashayam, this is absolutely _perfect_," she purred. Nyota closed her eyes and sank back, luxuriating in the feel of his chest against her bare back as they lay in the decadent oversized bathtub. "How ever did you manage it?"

She felt him begin to relax as he languidly trailed his fingers up and down her arm. "It was not without some very careful planning, k'diwa; however, many of the difficulties were alleviated after a most enthusiastic discussion with your mother in which she—I believe the human saying goes—'jumped at the chance' to spend an extra week with our children."

"A whole week!" she squealed, twisting around to better look at him. "You didn't tell me that! I thought we only had two or three days!" His half-veiled eyes fluttered open and the small start of a smile played on the corners of his lips.

"Indeed. That was part of the plan."

She pressed tighter against him and kissed him full on the lips. The flames of his passion licked hot against her from across the bond. After all his careful planning he deserved a reward and she decided to add a little extra fuel to his fire. Slipping across so she was seated on the opposite side of the tub she asked, "I see you're enjoying our bath." Spock closed his eyes and tilted his head back, nodding and missing the feel of her against him. "Do you like the bubble bath I chose?"

"I find the soap most agreeable."

"Good." She rubbed her toes against the inside of his thigh and he flexed. "I'm normally not a fan of chocolate orange myself but when I saw this I thought…"

He stilled. "Nyota…"

"Yes?" she asked innocently.

"Do you mean to inform me that I am currently in the early stages of chocolate intoxication?"

She grinned. "I believe that's exactly what I was saying."

Spock inhaled again, more deeply, no doubt this time detecting the faint hint of chocolate beneath the citrus; as he did so his shoulders sagged and he sank a little lower into the bubbles, thrilling her to no end. "Were you perhaps hoping to take advantage of me in my inebriated state?"

Nyota nodded. "A courtesy I hope you'll extend and repeat to me many, _many _times tonight."

Slowly she slid back across the tub rubbing every inch of her body up against him until she was centimeters from his face, his lok pressing hard against her belly. Claiming her once more Nyota allowed herself to succumb to the pleasure of his lips on hers and his hands on her backside. "I foresee no trouble in accommodating your requests."

But before she lost herself completely there was one more trick up her sleeve that she wanted to tease him with.

Gently grazing his lower lip with her teeth as she pulled away he let loose an audible groan. "K'diwa, do not…" but she did not heed his protests. Carefully Nyota climbed out of the tub and toweled off, making sure the floor between the bathroom and bedroom was clear.

"Do you remember the 2 bags I brought with me?"

His eyes lingered on her body even as he remained in the water. "Yes."

"Well I wasn't sure we'd have a chance to even use them, but do you remember that afternoon last week when I had to take care of some things in Nairobi?"

"Yes."

"Well I ended up shopping, Spock. Lots and _lots_ of shopping." Rather wickedly she smiled and listened to him groan across the bond as she stealthily crept towards the door. "I did some lingerie shopping too; in my second bag are four new bra and panty sets for your eyes only."

Spock stopped breathing.

"Of course," she said, one hand idly resting on the door frame, "If you're not interested perhaps I can go and return…ahahahaha!" While she spoke he leapt out of the tub and scooped her up in his arms, carrying her toward the downy king-sized bed at a breakneck pace.

It would be some hours before they re-discovered the chocolate strawberries that had been left by the hotel staff on their nightstand or even thought about the second bag of luggage. However, each were resolved that on their next shore leave they would _definitely_ make a point of staying here again.


	22. Chapter 22

A Visit with Dr. Garcia

_**Starfleet Headquarters - San Francisco,**_** 2273.276, 1025 hours.** "Are you nervous, Selas?"

"No."

He spoke the truth. Listening to the click-clack of his mother's boots against the floor and feeling his Sa-mekh's heat beside him how could he be afraid? They had told him three days ago that they would be taking him to visit a specialist at Starfleet Medical. He had visited Sickbay on board the ship many times and the only thing to be afraid of there were the hyposprays, and even they weren't _that_ bad.

He was, however, curious about his new surroundings…_but,_ on picking up on Mama's heightened state of anxiety he decided against borrowing her sight. Perhaps her apprehension stemmed from the fact that this environment was new to her as well; Sickbay and it's doctors and nurses were familiar, whereas the new medical center and it's inhabitants were not.

In order to distract himself from such thoughts Selas gave in to his other senses to determine the rough shape and outlay of the space. The large ceilings in the lobby made everyone's voices echo around him, momentarily disorienting him, until he felt the warmth of the sun on his cheek. It was a good 25 meters across, or so he gathered, as they finally stopped and entered a waiting turbo lift.

After riding up a few floors they exited and walked out onto a carpeted hallway, Mama clutching his hand just a little bit tighter. "Are you sure you're alright? If you're not comfortable we can always cancel…"

"Nyota."

It was the first time Sa-mekh had spoken since they arrived. Selas suspected a silent conversation was passing between them as they continued to walk forward. Eighteen seconds later they stopped and he reached out with his free hand, feeling the door set in the wall before them. The air around him shifted as his father pressed the chime and the door opened quickly.

"Good morning!" a woman cried as the pneumatics flew back. Mama slackened her grip almost infinitesimally. "It's nice to finally meet you Commander, Lieutenant Commander," here the air in front of him shifted again and the voice was much closer then before. "And you must be Selas! I've heard quite a bit about you, young man, from my friend Len. I'm Dr. Garcia, Rosalyn Garcia, but you can call me Rose. Now why don't you all come inside and make yourselves comfortable and we'll have a little chat before we begin."

They were no more then two steps into the room when Mama stopped. He felt her tense and then let go of his hand and step away. He was alone in the middle of the floor of a strange room whose layout he did not know.

"Mama?"

"It's alright, Selas." As Mama spoke he felt extra encouragement from Sa-mekh which all but cancelled out Mama's concern.

From what he could discover this was a test of some kind. Selas thought about that a moment and considered his next course of action carefully. He knew he was two steps in from the door. Judging by the direction the sun hit him in the lobby he knew that East was to his…left. Taking a tentative step forward with arms outstretched he walked forward, counting along in his head as he went.

Nine steps from the door and on his right he grazed a sharp right angle—most likely the edge of a coffee table. Three steps after that the ground beneath his feet changed and he stopped, rubbing his feet a little into the material. By his estimation it was a plush bit of carpet, not unlike what they had at home in their living room. Four more steps and his hands touched cool glass. He surmised that he had successfully crossed the room and set about exploring the western half in search of a chair.

2.51 minutes later he was seated on a large sofa with Dr. Rose sitting across from him—he could tell because her footsteps were heavier and a different pitch then Mama's and Mama and Sa-mekh were already seated, he heard the furniture creak as they chose their spots. "You did very well, Selas. I'm quite impressed."

He shrugged. "It was the most logical way to get around."

There was the sound of a pen scribbling on a PADD and then she asked, "But not the fastest way, I take it?"

"No, it was not."

Dr. Rose wrote something else down. "But you won't always have your mother or father around to guide you. Wouldn't you like to learn how to be able to get around on your own?"

Selas furrowed his brow. "That was not what I meant." He hopped down from the sofa and walked towards her without hesitation. Dr. Rose set her PADD aside and let him feel for her. When he touched her cheek he asked, "If you will let me…"

"Of course."

"Selas…"

"Sweetie, she doesn't…"

But before either one of his parents could stop him he conducted a light meld with Dr. Rose. She shook her head from side-to-side as she realized what he'd done and he got a better view of the room behind him. Mama sat on the other end of the large blue sofa, the wall of windows further behind her, and Sa-mekh sat in a stiff black armchair off to the right. He couldn't make out many more details other then that because Dr. Rose was starting to panic slightly.

Selas gently withdrew from the meld. "Thank you."

She sucked in a deep breath and he returned to his seat, climbing up and waiting patiently as she regained her composure. He had been told by those he melded with that the first time he borrowed someone's sight they found it very unnerving; it usually took them a minute or two to readjust. However, for Mama, Sa-mekh, T and Se'tak it was all very normal and they frequently let him borrow their eyes without any negative side effects afterwards.

"I'd heard about that but experiencing it…" her voice trailed off in awe. "Truly amazing." Here she turned her head and spoke directly to Mama. "Gives a whole new meaning to the phrase, 'Walking a mile in another person's shoes', doesn't it?"

"Yes it does."

Dr. Rose shifted in her seat and picked the PADD up again. "Selas, I'd like to tell you a little bit more about what I do. I'm an optometrist—a doctor who concentrates on helping people with eye problems—and I specialize in xenobiological optometry. Do you know what that means?"

He nodded. "It means you work with humans as well as other species, and with people like me."

"That's right!" she exclaimed delightedly. "You know, your Uncle Len told me you were smart but he didn't tell me just _how _smart you were." Here Selas felt Mama's pride. "Now I've worked with other humans before and I've worked with other Vulcans, but never anyone as young or as unique as you. What I'd like to do today is run a few more tests—they won't hurt, I promise—just to see what you know now and how you're getting around. From there I'm going to get you set up with some special equipment made specifically with you in mind. How does that sound?"

"What types of equipment would you be referring to specifically, Dr. Garcia?" Sa-mekh asked.

"Well I'm glad you asked, Commander. Len told me he already has a braille PADD, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"How about a laser cane? Does he have one of those?"

Mama leaned forward on the sofa. "No, he doesn't, but we've heard about them. We thought he wouldn't be eligible for one until he was older, based on what we've read about them on the nets."

"Normally that's true," Dr. Rose replied, "It's an incredible piece of technology but children as young as Selas usually treat it like a toy and break it easily; we also like to teach kids like Selas how to get around _without_ technology first, but your son's already proven to me he knows how to do that and I believe he'd benefit from starting with a cane early. There's also an aural component to the cane that he'd need to be tested and fitted for as well; and lastly I'd like to get him a pair of special sunglasses to protect his eyes from debris in the air…"


	23. Chapter 23

A New Project

_**U.S.S. Enterprise,**_** 2273.281, 1410 hours. **The computer said he was here so she rang the chime and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

T'Alora rang again and held the buzzer down until she heard muttering on the other side of the door.

"I swear, Marcus, ye best not've been muckin' about my…oh, T'Alora, it's you!" Standing still she allowed Uncle Scotty to wrap her up in a big bear hug. "What a surprise! I thought you were still in Kenya! You must'a jus come back."

Inwardly she chuckled. It was just like him to get wrapped up in the ship and lose all track of time. "Uncle Scotty, we returned from Kenya to San Francisco sixty-three days ago."

He scrunches up his face. "Ya mean it's not the middle of August?"

"No, it is not. It is early October."

His expression instantly sobered. "Oh."

He stepped back into his quarters and motioned for her to follow. T'Alora witnessed the piles of clothing interspersed with engine parts and schematics and even an old-fashioned, greased up wrench. It did not look as though he had left the ship once since they entered space dock. "Perhaps you should endeavor to take advantage of your shore leave and disembark from the _Enterprise _too, then you will be less likely to lose track of the time."

He looks abashed. "And leave my gerl in the hands o' nincompoops and ne'r-do-wells? I dinnae think so, lassie!" She raised an eyebrow but did not chance any other reply and soon the rattled Scotsman settled back down. He stepped over to the electric kettle and turned it on. "Besides, I did return home to Glasg-y briefly to visit me Mum and take care o' a spot o' personal business." She was about to ask her question when he beat her to the punch. "Wait a minute, if it's only October then what're you doin' back aboard? We're not due to re-launch for another three months at least!"

"I requested permission to come aboard with Mama today as there were personal effects in our quarters that I required." She purposefully left out the fact that she was homesick for the _Enterprise_; for a Vulcan to admit such an inclination would be unseemly. "I was also desirous of speaking with you. I have an important project due…"

"Ach, now, I hate to stop you there, T, but if you cannae already see I'm up to my eyeballs in projects at the moment. I'd love ter help you with yer schoolwork but I…"

"This is not an academic project," she interjected, pulling her backpack down and rummaging around for the necessary items: a small black rod that was 12.7 centimeters long and sporting a green tip, 2 round, beige-colored hearing aids, and a pair of thick, black sunglasses. "This is an enrichment project to benefit Selas."

Her uncle brushed some debris off his table and set down two mugs of tea, gesturing for her to take a seat. As she blew cool air over the edge of her cup she watched him examine the items with great interest, finally finding the toggle to activate the rod that bathed the room in a green-glowing grid. The earbuds soon started chirping away in response as well. He held the cane up to his eye and peered down over the barrel, casting the grid on various piles of stuff set about the room. "Oh…oh I see now…"

"Yes," she replied. "Though it is less primitive then previous incarnations, the laser cane is still too deficient for Selas' use. There is a five second delay in relaying information from the cane to the hearing aid; also, it fails to detect certain bodies if they are not solid enough. If you will allow me I may provide an example."

Handing the cane back to her, T'Alora rose from her chair and stepped away, pointing the grid at her seat. It was a basic design, very minimal and efficient, perfect for a starship. She and Uncle Scotty could clearly see a chair there but when she scanned it nothing else happened. The hearing aids did not chirp.

"You can see how this would be hazardous to my brother's health."

He took the cane back from her and began twirling it about in his fingers. "Aye, that I do." Next he held it between thumb and forefinger and brought it to his ear, giving it a little shake. "Mind if I make a few scans and look up a bit o' information on it before ye have to go?"

"That will be unnecessary. Doctor Garcia presented Selas with four such canes and hearing aids in the event that one breaks or is otherwise damaged over the course of our next mission. I do not require this set back unless that time arrives."

He nodded and she sat back, silently watching him study the implements. She watched as he grew more and more intrigued by the technology until the very reason why she sought him out dawned on his countenance. "T, I dinnae mean to insult yer intelligence, but this design…well, I thought you knew how to boost the receptors and memory relay all on yer own?"

"I do."

Now he looked extremely puzzled. "Then why do yer need me t'help ya? If it's access to the tools ye want I kin give them to you now…"

The small start of a grin tugged at the edges of her mouth. "I require your expertise, Uncle Scotty, because it is my belief that we may take all of this…" her hand swept out over the cane and ear buds, "…and not only improve them, but combine them into this." T'Alora picked up the dark frames and held them in her hands.

His eyes jumped from the ear buds and cane to the glasses and back again until he could barely contain his delight. "Oh! Oh that'll be an interestin' bit o' business to be sure…"

Little did T'Alora know that the project they would embark on that day would not be completed to her satisfaction for another eighty standard years.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Anybody think they know what I'm talking about here? I'll give you a hint-you see this alot in ST:TNG...


	24. Chapter 24

Should We Stay or Should We Go?

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco, **_**2273.305, 2207 hours.** As he reclined on the bed reading his PADD he felt her sadness creep across the bond; slowly, at first and then very acutely. Setting aside his work he was about to rise and find her when his adun'a walked in the door, her large brown eyes watery with unshed tears.

"That was Pavel," she said, her voice teetering on the edge of emotion. "He apologized for calling so late but he wanted to try and reach everyone before they got the memo…"

Spock scanned his memory and could not recall a single memo out of the forty-three he had read that day that concerned Lieutenant Commander Chekov. Before he could tell her as much she said, "He's leaving the _Enterprise_."

Spock's eyes went wide. This news was most unexpected and distressing.

And yet, at the same time, such news was not altogether unsurprising. It was rare in Starfleet for an entire Bridge crew to remain intact after three consecutive tours; more likely then not the captain and first officer would remain stationed together while the chief communications officer, pilot, navigator, chief engineer and chief medical officers would rotate in and out. Prior to the start of their recent shore leave Spock would have thought that if any one of them would request reassignment it would either be Doctor McCoy or Lieutenant Commander Sulu, not Lieutenant Commander Chekov.

He considered Pavel Chekov a great friend and was disheartened to lose him.

"He said he just wanted to spend more time with his family. You remember how upset he was when his father had that heart attack last year and we were out on patrol in the Neutral Zone; it nearly killed him knowing he was too far away to be of any help when they needed him." She stopped and drew a breath. "Starfleet gave him his pick of assignments though, and he's going to be a guest lecturer at the Academy in Paris. I think he might even ask you for some pointers before the next semester starts."

Nyota rambled on like this—as was her way when upset—and he drew her to him, placing her across his lap and holding her like a child, giving her the comfort she craved. She was as dazed as he was by the news. Even now as he attempted to process Pavel's departure his PADD chimed with a priority one message from the Captain announcing the Navigator's leavetaking.

"I guess I'm still shocked; I mean, I wasn't expecting this. I knew we'd all go our separate ways someday but I guess I always thought we'd have more time."

This was a statement Spock felt he had to address. "K'diwa, we have served together for over fifteen years; surely you know that that is not standard operating procedure among other Federation vessels."

"No, I know, but we're _different_, Spock; the _Enterprise_ is different. She's special. And after everything we've been through and everything we've done…I guess I always thought Command would have to _order_ us apart, you know? I never thought any one of us would leave voluntarily." She shot him a look. "Don't you agree?"

He did, he truly did, but did not know how to say as much to her.

And just when he was starting to come to terms with the logistics involved in Lieutenant Commander Chekov's departure his wife added a new layer of complication into the mix.

"Would you ever consider reassignment?"

Spock quirked his head and stared at her as if she had just spoken out in an unfamiliar tongue. If the truth were to be told then he had considered reassignment several times during the first eight months of the _Enterprise's_ maiden voyage; he had been full of doubt back then, about his decision to honor his commitment to Starfleet and about remaining with the impetuous Captain Kirk. Now, however, he could not picture himself serving on-board another vessel. It would be highly unsatisfactory.

But Nyota had asked if he _would_ ever consider reassignment, not if he had. So he told her the truth. "If the decision were solely mine to make I would not leave the _Enterprise._"

She lay her head against his chest and stroked his shirt front. Quietly, she asked, "What would you say if I told you that I've considered it?" His surprise jumped across the bond with the same force as electricity and she flinched. "I've never considered it seriously before now, just briefly off and on these last few months, but hearing that Chekov won't be coming back is making me think a little bit more about whether we should leave too."

His eyebrow slowly slid back down to it's normal position. It was natural to ponder the possibilities; he too had considered at various points in their careers what life would be like for their family on another ship, or on Earth or New Vulcan. However, every time he thought of home the ship's image instantly came to mind and quelled all notions of reassignment.

She nuzzled against his neck and idly played with the tip of his ear. From the increased skin-to-skin contact he gathered that Nyota imagined they would have more time like this for one another if they were posted on planet. The likelihood of an increased chance for 'private time' with his adun'a under those circumstances was 6.61%.

"Nyota."

"Hmm?"

"Would you like to consider a more permanent posting here on Earth?"

She looked up and stared deeply into his eyes. "I think…" she lay a hand over his heart. It started thrumming at her gentle touch. "I think I'd like to think about it. It might be better for the kids, growing up here or in Kenya or maybe even New Shi'Khar, rather then be dragged all over the galaxy. Sometimes I feel like we're being selfish and robbing them of a normal childhood, not to mention putting them in danger."

Had they been having this question twenty years ago Spock would have been quick to agree but he had since been proven wrong—Nero made very sure of that. "I believe the children's lives have been enriched by our time aboard the _Enterprise_." He could see by the small scowl starting to form on her face that Nyota was on the verge of a rebuttal when he added, "However, they are getting older. Perhaps it is time for us to consider a more grounded lifestyle."

She turned on him in surprise. "So you're ok with us thinking about it then?"

He nodded. "That is indeed what I was implying."

Nyota once again rested her head against his chest. "Ok then. We'll think about it."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Oh no! Is our favorite couple going the way of Lieutenant Commander Pavel Chekov? Find out in our next installment...

Also, for an explanation as to why this chapter was posted late please see my profile. To those of you still on borrowed power take care and hang in there! It'll come back on soon (I hope!)!


	25. Chapter 25

The Kids Have Their Say

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco, **_**2273.313, 1530 hours.** They'd debated the pros and cons of remaining aboard the _Enterprise _endlessly over the last eight days and never could reach a consensus—therefore they decided to go the democratic route and ask the children for their input.

"Kids!" Nyota called from the base of the stairs. "Could you please come down here for a minute? There's something important your sa-mekh and I want to talk to you about!"

Se'tak could be heard first, barreling out of his room and down the stairs like a herd of wild elephants, with Selas close behind. T'Alora very demurely entered the room after her brothers and they all sat on the sofa, separated from her and Spock by the coffee table. She could feel her sons' excitement while her daughter was simply curious…and, if truth be told, a little apprehensive.

Spock leaned forward in his seat, steepling his fingers together before him before opening the discussion. "As you have no doubt learned by now Mr. Chekov has chosen to remain on Earth and will not be returning to the _Enterprise _when we re-launch on February 1st. His decision has caused your mother and I to reevaluate our positions on board the ship and we are now considering whether or not to ask Starfleet to reassign us so that we would be free to live either here, in Kenya, or on New Vulcan. Nothing has been decided as of this moment and we have determined that since this decision greatly involves the three of you that it was time to ask for your input."

She studied the children closely and tried to gauge what their initial impressions were. Though it hadn't been a secret that their Uncle Pavel wasn't coming back the news that their parents were considering the same thing did seem to stun them. T'Alora blanched a little at the notion and Selas too remained conspicuously quiet; only Se'tak's eyes appeared to light up the longer he mulled over the idea.

After several moments' silence she added, "We aren't expecting an answer now but we would like all three of you to think on it very carefully. We need to let Starfleet know one way or the other as soon as possible so that if they need to they can find our replacements."

T'Alora quirked her head. "Mama, it sounds as if you have already reached your own conclusion on the matter."

Nyota didn't exactly appreciate her daughter's patronizing tone but she held her tongue-mostly. "No, _Sweetheart_, I haven't; I'm merely letting you know that this isn't an open-ended discussion. We will require an answer sooner rather than later."

Se'tak scooted forward in his seat. "Well _I _think it'd be great to live in Kenya. I'd get to play with all my cousins and see Babu and Bibi, and Kwame and Loba too!" He let loose a contented sigh.

"And if we are reassigned to New Vulcan, would you welcome that move as well, my son? You must remember that your mother and I will have very little say in the matter given that we are still Starfleet Officers," Spock reminded him.

Se'tak pursed his lips. He liked spending time with his Vulcan relatives, and he liked New Vulcan well enough but Nyota knew it wouldn't be his first choice to live there. He was the most emotive of her children and the older he got the more restrictive he found it to be when they visited there. "Maybe not…"

"If we are following our initial impressions as Se'tak has," T'Alora interjected, "Then I vote that we remain aboard the _Enterprise_. It is our home."

_"Spoken like a true S'chn T'gai,"_ she told her husband across the bond. One angled eyebrow rose in agreement. Nyota had expected as much from their daughter, and now that T'Alora had said her piece they all turned their attention to Selas. She watched Se'tak unobtrusively slip his hand into his brother's, no doubt attempting to sway him in agreeing to a permanent move to either Kenya or San Francisco; Selas then borrowed his brother's eyes and looked about at the faces around the room all staring at him.

"May I think about it?"

"Of course, Baby. Take some time."

The last bit of tension in the room seemed to break and Spock rose from his armchair. "Unless either of you have anything to add to your arguments for or against our return then this family meeting is adjourned. You may return to your previous business," and he strode off toward his office. The older kids headed back upstairs to complete their homework and she moved to sit beside her youngest. Selas scooted closer and she wrapped him in a big hug, then mussed up his air and kissed the crown of his head as he quietly giggled.

"Mama?"

"Yes?"

"May I go outside and play for a little bit?"

Nyota set him on his feet and followed him as he waved his cane back and forth and proceeded to the patio door. "Yes you may, but try not to get too dirty; we'll be having dinner in a little while and I don't want to have to give you another bath beforehand."

He nodded and waited for her to unlock the door. "Ok."

She watched through the window as he went and headed straight for the tire swing; Spock erected it for the kids on their last shore leave and it quickly became Selas' favorite spot. He climbed in and pushed himself off, leaning back to enjoy the full breadth of the sun on his face. She wished she knew what he was thinking but, like everything with her baby boy, she knew he would let her know when he was good and ready. It was just his way.

* * *

><p><em><strong>150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco, <strong>_**2273.313, 2347 hours. **"Mama?"

Her heart threatened to pound it's way right out of her chest and she sat bolt upright in bed. "Whazthematter? I'mup."

A small hand insisted on shaking her arm despite this declaration. "Mama, it's me."

As she brushed the sleep from her eyes Nyota looked down to see Selas standing beside the bed and her husband was nowhere to be seen. She wrapped an arm around him and looked him over. "What's the matter? Did you have a bad dream?" He shook his head no. "Did you have an accident?" Again she got another no.

Just then Spock emerged from the bathroom in his gray thermal shirt and black sleep pants. "Selas, you should not be out of bed at this hour."

"I needed to talk to you…"

"Whatever the subject is we may discuss it in the morning, now please return to your room."

Spock was halfway across the floor ready to escort him out when she stopped him with a look. "Ashayam, no, I want to hear what he has to say." She smoothed the downy hair off his forehead. "What is it, Baby?"

"I have made my decision. I…" he stretched out a hand toward her face. "I'd like to show you."

Taking his hand in hers she pressed a tiny kiss to his fingertips then gently guided them toward her psi points. Unlike the other melds she engaged in with her family Selas' comprised mostly of sensations and impressions rather then images and this time Nyota was quickly overwhelmed. Despite his usual outward, placid expression her son was an extremely happy kid and though he equally enjoyed the time he spent on Earth and on New Vulcan he loved it best aboard the _Enterprise_.

_"I could not say anything before because I did not want to upset Se'tak," _he explained. Nyota knew he loved his sister just as fiercely but he also admitted that he and Se'tak had a very special bond; if he'd made his opinion known earlier it would've caused unnecessary strife.

When he thought she understood Selas slowly withdrew from the meld and Nyota leaned forward to kiss him on the forehead. "I'll tell your sa-mekh…now you get back to bed, ok? Growing boys need their sleep."

He smiled and pulled the cane out of his pajama pants pocket. "Yes Mama." Selas turned toward where Spock stood at the foot of the bed. "Rom mu-yor, Sa-mekh*."

"Rom mu-yor."

As her husband crawled into bed she replayed the meld with Selas for him; and though he was not surprised with his son's conclusions he was stunned by the depth of Selas' feelings.

"He is a remarkable child," Spock remarked as she snuggled up against him beneath the covers.

"Mmhmm."

He idly stroked the loose strands of her hair as sleep reclaimed her. "I take it that we are decided then?"

"Mmhmm."

And that was that. The S'chn T'gai clan were returning to the _Enterprise_ for a fourth five year mission.

* * *

><p>* Rom mu-yor = Good night<p>

**A/N:** People, we have a picture! Fellow author and reader Linstock graciously offered her services and did a photo manip of the S'chn T'gai kids. She created this page using Se'tak's POV, making it a gift of holos he was compiling to give to his Sa-mekh-al as a present. If you'd like to see what she's done head on over to www DOT deviant art DOT com and search for the artist Linstock (don't forget to remove the spaces in the URL and replace the dots with actual periods). The picture that accompanies this work is in the bottom right hand corner.

And I know I've said it before but I'm saying it again-thank you so much for bringing the kids to life for me, Linstock!


	26. Chapter 26

Homecoming

_**150 Greenleaf Street, San Francisco, **_**2274.25, 0730 hours.** Spock stood at the bottom of the stairs with the children by his side while Nyota combed the upper level of the house for the fourth time in an hour.

"Se'tak, are you _sure_ you remembered to pack your Christmas sweater from Bibi?"

His son looked to him helplessly. She had been asking them all similar such questions with increasing frequency for the last 28.2 minutes. "Yes, Mama!" he called back up the stairs. Over their heads Nyota stopped, turned, and proceeded back down the hall.

"She is headed back toward your room," Selas informed them.

"Mama, I _said_ I packed it!"

Spock suppressed the urge to sigh and placed a hand on the rail, preparing to head up and collect his adun'a. The larger crates of their belongings had been packed and collected by Starfleet the day before to be beamed up to the _Enterprise_ overnight and await them in their quarters. Only the incidentals remained-shoes, socks, hairclips, toothbrushes-and Nyota was determined not to leave a single item behind, despite the fact that this private residence belonged to his father who had the means to forward any wayward items he should come across the next time he visited.

Suddenly she appeared at the top of the stairs. "Alright," she warned, looking straight at their middle child, "But if we end up on an ice planet and it's nowhere to be found you're going to wish you'd let me check." Sighing and rolling his eyes Se'tak huffed up the stairs past them both and stomped his way toward his bedroom as his mother made her way down.

"I just want to make sure we aren't forgetting anything," she said as she settled against his side.

"I understand, Ashayam." One closet and two dresser drawer slams later Se'tak returned, his ears burning emerald, the sweater clenched in his hands.

"Aha!" Nyota exclaimed, triumphant. Out of the corner of his eye Spock watched T'Alora suppress a giggle as she extended a hand toward her brother; soon Selas was laughing outright at Se'tak as he fumed down the entire length of the stairwell.

Most illogical…and yet very much like his family.

Outside the horn of the transport sounded and everyone grabbed a bag before marching out the door.

Another hour of barely restrained bedlam and they found themselves beamed back aboard the _Enterprise_. Two new engineering ensigns-Ju-ta and Deegan as he recalled from the latest manifest-scrambled up onto the platform to assist them with their luggage before ushering them off so the next officers could be beamed aboard.

Despite the official re-launch not occurring for another seven days the corridors were packed tight with bodies and they found it difficult to maneuver around. Not trusting Selas to withstand getting crushed by the overeager junior officers despite his own competence he kept a firm hand around his son's wrist.

"Selas!"

Spock was instantly blinded as his son sought out the owner of the young voice. As soon as the girl was spotted Selas relinquished control and he too caught sight of Rebecca McCoy.

"Selas!" she cried again, throwing her arms around Selas' neck as she raced forward. "I missed you!"

"I have also noticed your absence most acutely, Rebecca."

The little girl giggled as her flustered parents pushed their way through the throng, dragging their elder daughter along by the hand. "Rebecca Elaine McCoy," the Doctor roared, "How many times do we have to tell you not to run off like that! These ensigns are like a pack of wild hogs, you could've been trampled to death!"

"I too concur with your colorful analogy, Leonard."

Temporarily mollified the two men scanned the surrounding area and McCoy rolled his eyes at all the chaos. "Seems like they keep getting younger every year."

Spock looked his friend over, noting the increasing number of gray hairs at his temple as Christine continued to admonish their daughter while Tabitha chatted with Se'tak. "That is because we are getting older every year."

"Damn literal hobgoblin…"

"Christine!" Nyota had turned back to retrieve them and also caught sight of their friends. "Welcome back!"

"You too!"

"Just getting aboard?"

The Nurse nodded. "Uh huh, you?"

"Yep."

"It gets crazier every mission, doesn't it?"

"I was just thinking the same thing!"

He and Leonard remained quiet as their wives and children grew more vocal. Realizing that this reunion was bound to take awhile they attempted to move them away from the highly-trafficked corridor but they would not budge. Suddenly, from seventeen meters down Spock caught sight of the Captain's head frantically bobbing and weaving in and out of the crowd.

"STOP!" he shouted. "I'M THE CAPTAIN OF THIS SHIP AND I _ORDER _YOU TO **STOP**!"

Spock spun on his heel and crouched low, ready to pounce on the intruder. The pair of them bounded at him full-tilt and he caught them each easily by the waist, pulling them clean off their feet to joyous squeals and cries of "Unca Spock! Unca Spock!"

Jim was only slightly winded by the time he reached them. "Why you little monsters," he said, staring down first one curly-haired tot and then the other. "Just wait 'til your mother finds out." Turning to the others as he attempted to reclaim his children he lamented, "It's bad enough they had practically free reign of the entire state of Iowa but now they think the ship's a playground too." Nodding at all the adults he added, "Welcome back." Sam squirmed in his father's grip as Spock endeavored to return Lily to him too.

The Captain turned around to scan the rest of the bustling crew. "They keep getting younger every year, don't they?"

He tried to answer when the Doctor stopped him. "That was a rhetorical question, Spock. He knows."

"Is the rest of the Bridge crew aboard, Sir?" Christine asked.

Jim nodded. "Yep. Sulu and his family got back yesterday, and our new navigator, Hank McKeon, arrived the day before that." At the reminder of Chekov's absence the group noticeably quieted until a passing Ensign clipped Tabitha with the sharp end of a crate and she began to cry.

"Oh geez," McCoy exclaimed as he bent down to examine the cut. "Alright, can we get underway now before there are any more serious injuries? I don't feel like takin' a tour of the outfitted surgical bay today if y'all catch my drift. Tabby, Honey, it's just a scrape, you're gonna be fine…"

Jim trudged off in the opposite direction with a toddler in each arm. "Welcome home everyone! Debriefing at 0900 tomorrow!"

_Ahh yes,_ Spock thought as Nyota linked her arm through his and they herded the children back toward their quarters. They were indeed home.

**The End...or is it?**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Hi everyone! I hope you've all enjoyed the ride-I know at least some of you did thanks to all the lovely reviews you've written. I have plenty of ideas for more stories, however, this seemed like a natural stopping place for this segment. I've also started writing again (some one shots and perhaps the start of another longer work) but my real life is about to explode all over me and it may take me some time before I can post again. Also, to the artists who contacted me and are still working on pictures of the family I would still **_love_** to see your work if you'd like to share, so feel free to PM me, and when I start posting again I'll share with others (with your permission, of course). Until that time take care and thank you all for taking the time to read "S'chn T'gai Family Drabbles"!


End file.
